La psicóloga (ArgChi - Psicóloga Reader)
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Eres la nueva psicóloga del colegio y debes arreglártelas para hacer que Martín deje de ser el chico problemático de la escuela y que Manuel intente hacer algunos amigos y deje de ser tan antisocial. Y sin querer, todo se va transformando en una historia de amor de la que eres testigo...
1. Día 1

Estás contenta.

El otro día te trasladaron como psicóloga de una escuela y ya te encargaron dos chicos, a quienes conocerás hoy. Te encanta tu trabajo, ayudar a los demás a resolver sus problemas te hace sentir una persona superior a los demás, porque sabes que ayudas y contribuyes al bien del mundo... Sin soberbia ni egocentrismo, así piensas. O algo así. Es interesante analizar a las personas, ¿No? Después de todo, por eso y por otras razones escogiste la carrera de psicología.

El colegio es amplio, de una estructura antigua pero no tanto. No logras reconocer la época, ya que parece que fue reformado hace poco. Es un edificio hermoso mas no te detienes a observarlo, estás ansiosa por conocer a tus "pacientes".

El director te recibe en su oficina con una sonrisa amable y hay algo más en su rostro. ¿Culpa? Sin duda es cansancio, y algo más. No sabes si es culpa u otra cosa. Pero parece exhausto, lo ves en sus facciones, en su cabello marrón descuidado...

−Buenas tardes, señorita (Su nombre). Soy el director Antonio Carriedo Fernández. Espero que el establecimiento sea de su agrado. –le dice con una sonrisa más grande, algo forzada y un acento español muy marcado.

−Sí, gracias −agradeces sin decir más.

-Bien. Llamaré a los chavales que me han estado causando algunos problemas... –suspiró, refregándose los ojos.

− ¿Está bien? –Preguntas.

−Sí, sí, solo que realmente me producen problemas y también tengo los míos propios. Usted me entiende, ¿A que sí? –suspiró.

Asientes, preguntándote a quién diablos te tocó atender que de vuelta un colegio y ponga así al director.

−Ahora conocerá al alumno que más ganas tengo de expulsar... en realidad, lo quiero mucho, pero ya sabe, se la ha estado liando muy mal.

Asientes, diciendo que estás de acuerdo. Que las sesiones durarán el tiempo que él diga.

− ¿Sesiones? No, espera. Nada de sesiones, mientras estáis en este establecimiento, quiero que permanezcas con ellos.

Le preguntas cómo harás para hacer eso si se trata de dos alumnos diferentes.

−Bueno, lo importante es que estés con ellos el mayor tiempo posible para evitar que hagan de las suyas, pero si no puedes... joder, al menos sigue a uno de ellos, ¿Está bien?

Eso suena a mucho trabajo, sin embargo, sigues contenta, por lo que asientes.

− ¿Y los alumnos?

−Empezarás por Martín. –afirma.

El director Fernández entró a la oficina con un chico alto de llamativos ojos verdes. Tenía el cabello rubio descuidadamente peinado al medio, con un curioso rizo que le daba un aspecto carismático, incluso se podía agregar el adjetivo "tierno". Pero la ropa contrastaba un poco con su cara de niño. La remera del chico decía _Megadeth _como el logo de la banda, y venía acompañada por una campera de jean vieja. ¿Era metalero? Eso parecía. Sus pantalones, también de jean oscuro, tenían un agujero en la rodilla izquierda, dejando ver que debajo tenía vendas. Como detalle llevaba unos auriculares grandotes adornando su cuello, del cual salía un murmullo, indicando que la música estaba prendida.

El chico, Martín, también te observaba detenidamente.

El director carraspeó, interrumpiendo el silencio de la primera impresión.

−El aula 16 está vacía, pueden conversar ahí. Cuando terminen, Martín puede volver a clases.

El rubio hizo una mueca de molestia cuando mencionaron las clases.

Agradeces al director por la bienvenida tan solo por respeto, saliendo de la oficina, inquiriendo al español donde quedaba dicha aula. Pero no te contestó, sino que cerró la puerta distraídamente. No te escuchó.

−Por allá –indicó el argentino, señalando a lo lejos el pasillo –seguime.

Lo sigues hasta llegar a un aula pequeña y vacía. Martín se sienta en el escritorio, esperándote. No lo retas, no le dices nada. Tomas una silla y te sientas en frente de él, aunque tienes que alzar la cabeza.

Te presentas, con nombre y apellido. Le cuentas algo de ti. Le sonríes un poco, para dejar de lado ese silencio incómodo por parte del otro. Luego le pides que él haga lo mismo, que se presente y que te cuente algo interesante de su vida.

−Hemm... soy Martín Hernández... tengo 18 años... tengo una banda, mi viejo arregla autos, mi vieja se murió hace tiempo, soy el sobrino del director pero él me odia porque me porto mal, me chupa un huevo y muchísimas gracias por evitarme la clase de matemática, realmente no entiendo un choto y teníamos prueba.

Te pones de pie, sentándote a su lado. Le informas que su tío no lo odia, aunque sí está muy cansado. Añades que crees que es por su culpa. No dices nada sobre su grosera forma de hablar, porque en el fondo te gusta que te trate con confianza. Vas directo al grano, preguntándole qué es lo último que hizo.

Martín meditó antes de sonreír.

−Nada malo, solo que Antonio descubrió mi escondite secreto.

Lo miras intensamente, inquiriendo sin palabras, esperando a que continúe.

−El... ¿Techo...?

− ¿Por qué tu escondite secreto es en el techo? –es inusual, por eso es obvio preguntarle.

−Porque nadie sube al techo, dah. Entonces me podía quedar escuchando música hasta que terminara el día.

Dices que pensabas que la historia tenía algo que ver con la herida de su pierna.

− ¿He? –Se toca el agujero del jean –Nah, nada que ver. Me caí de una de las motos que arreglaba papá.

Señalas que él no tiene edad para conducir, exigiendo una explicación sin decirlo. Él se encoge de hombros.

−Nunca dije que la conducía. Solo me subí y estaba tocando la moto, los manubrios y todo eso, y la arranqué sin querer. Osea, nada de lo que está en el garaje de mi viejo funciona, por eso no creí que arrancara. Pero me hice mierda...

−Sí, me di cuenta de eso –bromeas y él frunce el ceño, pero sonríe.

Parece que le caes bien. Le preguntas por la banda de la que te contó antes.

−Sí, una banda de rock que va tirando al metal. Todavía no tenemos nombre.

− ¿Y los integrantes?

−Uh, eso es complicado, ¿No? Bueno, está mi hermano que me ayuda con las letras y las composiciones, y un amigo que toca la batería. Yo quería aprender a tocar la batería, aunque soy el que toca la guitarra eléctrica y canta. Pero creo que mi hermano, que a veces tocaba el bajo, le va más la guitarra eléctrica asique tenemos que buscar otro bajista o un... bueno, es un bardo.

Dices que están mal organizados y él hace que sí con la cabeza. Notas su entusiasmo y su imborrable sonrisa desde hace rato. Le preguntas por qué hace lo que sabe que no debe hacer. Agregas que eso preocupa y afecta a los demás.

−Bueno... ¡Yo qué sé! Yo hago lo que quiero, lo que a mí me parece que está bien. Digo, vida hay una sola, y no me va eso de perderla en años de escuela. El cole nunca hizo nada bueno por mí, solo me da problemas.

Murmuras algo así como que él es el que le da problemas al colegio.

−Mirá, si no fuera por mi tío, yo estaría ganándome la vida afuera del colegio, no acá. Te juro que odio las clases. Solo vengo al cole por mis amigos y a calentar la silla del banco.

Te quedas un rato en silencio antes de decirle que han terminado por hoy. Le explicas que deberán estar juntos de todas formas porque el director lo dijo pero que ahora debía conocer al otro chico.

− ¿Otro chico? Creí que era el único... ¿Quién es?

−No sé –admites.

−Mmm... Seguro que es Manuel. –Afirma pensativo.

− ¿Quién es?

−No sé, no lo conozco. Pero es el único del que escuché, después de mí, que el director lo llamó a su oficina.

− ¿Por qué?

−Creo que se agarró a piñas con unos pibes en la puerta del colegio. Ni idea. No conozco ni a Manuel ni a los que golpeó... o mejor dicho, que lo golpearon.

− ¿Está bien? –inquieres algo preocupada.

−Qué sé yo. Es medio pelotudo si se enfrenta solo contra muchos. ¿Para qué meterse en una pelea que sabe que no puede ganar? No tiene nada de calle. Es un boludo.

Le pides que no hable así, que probablemente tenga una razón.

−Ah, no, ni idea de por qué se pelearon. –jugaba con el cable de sus auriculares.

Asientes, meditando. Te despides, diciéndole que debe volver a clases, que ha sido un placer charlar con él y que pronto se verían.

No mientes, para ser un chico problemático, Martín era amable y simpático, y en ningún momento te faltó el respeto. Eso lo valoras, aunque sea estúpido.

− ¡Ay, pero no quiero ir a la prueba! –se queja con tono infantil, haciéndote un puchero.

Te apiadas de él. Le pides una hoja y una lapicera y él abre su mochila, sacando una carpeta llena de figuritas de personajes de Marvel, dibujos hechos por quien sabe quién sobre temas diferentes e inscripciones y firmas. Sacó una hoja blanca y te la dio, guardando la carpeta para rebuscar por la mochila. Saca una birome suelta por ahí. Le preguntas si tiene cartuchera.

−Nah, ¿Para qué? Solo uso la birome y el lápiz para dibujar. El resto no lo necesito, si no, pido prestado. –Te pasa la lapicera.

Anotas una disculpa a la profesora, solicitando que por favor no le tomara el examen al alumno ya que le habías arrebatado el tiempo para hacerlo, asique pides que pase la prueba para otro día.

−Che, te amo –dijo en broma, riendo, inclinado para ver lo que ibas escribiendo. Te saca el papel – ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias...!

Se despiden y el sale.

Inmediatamente, la puerta es golpeada, avisando que hay alguien afuera.

-Pase –dices alzando la voz.

Si hubiera un contrario físicamente a Martín, ése era Manuel.

El chico era pequeño de cuerpo, bajo y flacucho. El rubio era corpulento y grandote, además de alto. Este alumno ni siquiera era rubio, sino que las hebras lisas de color marrón oscuro caían por su cara, medio tapándole los ojos, el flequillo inclinándose hacia el ojo derecho. Su expresión era de molestia, como si hubieran interrumpido un momento importante, aunque parecía más tímido que otra cosa. Su ropa era simple y estaba bien limpia e incluso olía rico, usaba una sudadera gris que le quedaba un poco grande, y abajo unos jeans claros. Llevaba puesta la capucha y debajo de ella, podía verle un solo auricular, de los chiquitos y normales, puesto en su oído.

Se sentó en una silla y ahí te das cuenta que estás sobre el escritorio. Te bajas, avergonzándote un poco y tomando asiento frente a Manuel.

Haces lo mismo que con Martín, te presentas. También le pides que haga lo mismo.

-Soy Manuel Gonzales. –Se quita el auricular, guardando el celular. Duda y piensa en lo que va a decir y sin embargo se queda en silencio.

Le pides que te cuente algo sobre él.

− ¿Algo como qué?

−Sobre tu familia, amigos, sobre lo que te gusta hacer... algo –le contestas.

-Tengo 17. Mi papá está trabajando en Chile. Mi mamá me trajo aquí a Argentina para empezar una nueva vida. Allá éramos muy pobres. –bajó la vista con expresión seria. –Me gusta estudiar –admite. –Porque algún día seré universitario y podré mantener a mis padres.

Te enternece ese pensamiento. Le sonríes, diciendo que eso está muy bien. Pero, agregas, los peros siempre dejan las frases abiertas. Inquieres por la pelea, sin decir de dónde te enteraste.

Se queda callado.

Le dices que se nota que no habla mucho, pero que eres de confianza. Que te gusta ayudar a los demás, no obstante, eso no se puede si los demás no te cuentan todo lo que les sucede. Le pides que se sincere, que creen un vínculo de confianza, de amistad. Aunque no es más que una profesión, le dices que en secreto te gusta hacerte amiga de tus pacientes.

El chileno escucha atento, esta vez mirándote con esos hermosos ojos color miel. Luego vuelve a bajar la vista.

−Ellos empezaron la pelea. Se burlan de mí porque dicen que soy nerd y esas cosas. Me sacaron mi cuaderno de anotaciones donde escribo un libro...

−Solo querías que te devuelvan tu libro –deduces, completando su frase. Manuel asiente, triste. Le preguntas por qué lucha solo, por qué no buscó ayuda.

−No tengo amigos.

Esa sola oración te entristece, teniendo ganas de consolarlo. En vez de eso, le preguntas la razón.

−No me quieren aquí. Por mi está bien, yo vengo a estudiar, no a hacer amigos.

Niegas con la cabeza, explicándole que la escuela no solo te enseña lo que saben los profesores y lo que está en los libros. La sociabilidad es importante y una enseñanza también.

−No me importa –dice, pero sabes que está mintiendo, por la forma en que evita tu mirada.

Aun así, no lo remarcas. Cambias de tema, a algo en lo que se sienta más cómodo. Le preguntas sobre qué escribe.

−No sé. De todo un poco. Historias de amor trágicas, ciencia ficción, cosas sobre la historia...

Le sonríes un poco, contándole que también escribías cuando niña.

− ¿Y qué escribías? –Pregunta, curioso− ¿Por qué dejaste de escribir? –Abre la boca para seguir hablando, pero calla.

Le cuentas, un poco incómoda, que escribías fanfictions por internet. Te saltas el hecho de que eres fushoji, mierda, el chico no necesita saberlo. También añades que en realidad no has dejado de escribir, sino que el trabajo es más importante ahora y que tampoco eras muy buena, aunque a veces te sientas y escribes algo.

Ves un asomo de sonrisa en su rostro, nada más.

-Yo publicaba algo de eso en Tumblr, pero no hago fics. –Se tira un poco atrás en la silla, pegándose al respaldo.

Toca el timbre. El tiempo ha pasado volando.

− ¿Ya terminamos? –Musita, echando una mirada fugaz a la puerta.

−Como quieras. –respondes. También le dices que si tiene algo importante que hacer en el recreo, que vaya.

−No. –Niega, levantándose. –Pero quería ir al kiosco. Si querís, acompáñame.

Asientes y también te pones de pie, sonriéndole un poco.

Le cantina del colegio es un completo ida y vuelta de chicos. Manuel se mete entre todos ellos para llegar al kiosco donde atienden. Tú le haces señas de una de las mesitas que está desocupada y lo esperas. Llega al rato, con un juguito de cartón y unas galletitas de oblea.

− ¿Querís? –Me ofrece amablemente.

−No, gracias. –Le preguntas qué clase tiene después.

−Historia.

− ¿Te gusta?

−Algo. La profe es media molesta, nos anda gritando todo el tiempo, pero las pruebas son fáciles... –come una galletita, tranquilo.

Sientes que has ganado algo de su confianza y eso te pone contenta. Le avisas que irás por un café.

−Ten cuidado, los chicos empujan.

El chileno no se equivoca, sin embargo, quien te empujó te pide disculpas y te deja su lugar. Compras y sales lo más rápido que te es posible, para volver con Manuel.

Notas que lleva de vuelta puesto su auricular. Le preguntas qué está escuchando. Te pasa el otro auricular.

Reconoces _Another brick in the wall _de _Pink Floyd._ Le sonríes un poco, devolviéndole el auricular. Él sigue comiendo.

Los dos terminan un minuto después de que tocara el timbre otra vez. El castaño tira el cartón de jugo al tacho y se guarda el resto de las galletitas. Mientras sigues a Manuel a su aula, te encuentras con el director.

−Hey, logré cambiar a Manuel al aula de Martín, ¿Qué les parece? Así tendrás más tiempo con los dos en vez de ir de salón en salón...

Replicas que no, que tienen diferentes edades, confundida.

−Sí, lo sé, pero Martín repitió, en realidad están en el mismo año pero en diferente curso –me explica, Manuel no dice nada− solo arreglé para pasar a Manuel al aula de Martín. No hay problema, ¿No?

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

−Iré por mis cosas –anunció antes de marcharse.

−Es muy introvertido –te dijo el español en cuanto el joven desapareció en la esquina de un pasillo. –me preocupa... no tiene amigos, no se lleva bien con los chicos y desde hace poco se ha estado peleando con ellos, cada vez más grave.

Pobre, piensas. No sabes que responder, por lo que solo asientes por millonésima vez en el día.

Al rato vuelve Manuel, con su mochila.

−El salón de clases de Martín es el aula 5. Gonzales, puedes indicarle a la señorita por donde es, ¿Verdad? –le revolvió el cabello y el chileno lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Acto seguido, el español se marchó.

−Es una buena oportunidad para hacer amigos –acotas, mas él no te presta atención. Llegan al aula 5 y, antes de entrar, Manuel te mira.

−No. Yo odio a los del aula 5. Son los peores.

Estuviste a punto de replicar, de replicarle que no diga esas cosas.

Pero al parecer, Manuel no estaba tan equivocado.

Una profesora gritaba y gritaba hasta quedarse sin voz. Papeles volaban por los aires, un barullo y gritos chillones por parte de los alumnos, idas y vueltas como si fuera recreo.

Localizó a Martín, quien estaba sentado arriba del banco de la primera fila, la más alejada de donde estabas tú, agitando las piernas que le colgaban con aire infantil. Le hablaba a un castaño con cara de niño y ojos parecidos al argentino, los dos muy animados. En el banco de atrás, un rubio de anteojos participaba de la conversación.

Todos los ojos recayeron en ti y en Manuel. Todos callaron, todos menos uno.

− ¡...porque la mina tenía una par de tet...! −Martín calló, ahora todos lo miraban a él. El castaño se tapó la boca, riendo en silencio. −...Teteras victorianas que serían algo así como un patrimonio cultural... –su voz fue bajando hasta ser nula. Se oyó una risotada por parte del compañero de banco del rubio, quien sonreía pícaramente al curso.

−Martín –casi le gruñó la profesora, masajeándose el entrecejo.

− ¿Qué? –respondió el aludido.

La profesora no le respondió y se volvió hacia ti.

−Soy la profesora de geografía, es un placer conocerla. Chicos, ella es (Tu nombre), la psicóloga nueva de este colegio. Espero que le den una cálida bienvenida. Oh, y tendrán un nuevo compañero, Manuel Gonzales, ¿No? –Chequeó en su lista el nombre- Sí, así es. Bueno, como los dos que tienes que atender están aquí, Daniel, ¿Te podés sentar con Sebastián para dejarle el lugar a Manuel?

El castaño puso mala cara pero comenzó a juntar sus cosas. El argentino le tiró una mirada iracunda al chileno, mas no dijo nada.

Manuel tampoco estaba de humor. Se sentó al lado del argentino con cara de pocos amigos (irónicamente) y te sientes un poco mal por él. Te recuerda a ti misma en el primer día de universidad.

Agradeces a la profesora y sonríes medio tímida a la clase, poniendo una silla al lado del rubio.

Le preguntas como le fue con la de matemática.

−Puff... la hija de puta me miró con una cara... me quería comer crudo, me estaba por cagar a pedos pero se quedó callada, fue genial –rió, sonriente.

Le dices que no será para todos los días. Que estudie. Martín vuelve a reír, negando con la cabeza. Manuel lo mira con rabia.

−No es bueno no estudiar –lo retas un poco.

−Meh, yo ya te expliqué.

Estás por seguir hablando cuando la profesora lo hace antes que tú.

−Es _realmente _un alivio que esté aquí –te dice, claramente está estresada. Y probablemente sea la culpa de Martín.

-Sí... –no quieres agregar nada más y ella comienza por fin la clase.

Manuel toma nota, no se le escapa un solo detalle a su resumen.

Mientras, Martín hace su propia versión semi-pornográfica de Fem!Thor, con ropas vikingas rotas, usando su gran martillo para...

−Martín –susurras, empujándolo suavemente por el hombro.

−Dejalo –dice una voz detrás de ti. –Es un rebelde sin causa.

Habló el rubio de anteojos, ahora que lo ves de cerca se parece mucho a Martín. ¿Será su hermano? Por el parecido, es posible.

−Todos tienen causa –le sonríes.

-Tincho no –afirma.

−Pero Tincho es así –lo defiende el castaño.

−Aww siempre del lado de mi hermano –se burló el rubio, haciendo sonrojar al castaño y confirmando tu teoría de que son hermanos.

Martín los ignoraba.

−Encima dibuja bien el hijo de puta –murmuró el hermano de Martín, inclinándose por el hombro de Martín.

Estaba en lo cierto; el dibujo era bueno. Pero no es lo que se debe dibujar en el colegio.

− ¿Cómo se llaman? –le preguntaste a los chicos del banco de atrás.

−Yo soy Sebastián. Él es Daniel –dijo el rubio.

Asentiste, algo de eso entendiste por lo que dijo la profesora. Por formalidad les repetiste tu nombre.

La clase pasó así; Manuel hacia resúmenes, Martín dibujaba versiones femeninas pornográficas de los _Avengers, _Sebastián prestaba algo de atención y tomaba nota de vez en cuando y Daniel trataba de copiar los dibujos que el rubio le pasaba, sin mucho éxito.

−Tenés que encontrar tu propio estilo –le repetía Martín, mas el otro lo ignoraba, ensimismado en copiarse del otro.

−Cuando me salgan tus dibujos, sé que podré hacer cualquier cosa –le respondía siempre, mas comenzaba a darle una forma pintoresca a sus propios dibujos.

Tocó el último timbre, anunciando el término de clases. Acompañas a los cuatro alumnos a la puerta.

− ¿Se van en tren? –mantienes la esperanza de que digan que sí, te has mudado hace poco y no conoces mucho. Compañía no te viene mal, sueles ser un poco infantil a pesar de que ya eres bastante grande para ello.

−Sip –le dice Martín –vamos los tres.

Le preguntas a Manuel.

−Yo voy en colectivo... aunque puedo ir en tren –cuando termina la frase parece arrepentido por haberlo dicho, como si no quisiera venir con nosotros.

Por supuesto, nos está evitando y eso no te gusta nada, por lo que finges que estás feliz, diciéndole que entonces los acompañe.

Todos esperamos en el andén, Sebastián compra bizcochitos en el kiosco de la estación. Les ofrece a todos y comen, excepto Manuel, quien se negó. Comienzas a creer que el director tiene razón. Él es muy cerrado, pero de alguna forma también es maravilloso... bueno, será un desafío descubrir al misterioso, piensas mientras te llevas un bizcochito a la boca.

Los chicos hacen lio en el tren, se ríen y alzan la voz, molestando a los pasajeros. A ti solo te da gracia. Solo deseas que Manuel se integre. A las tres estaciones, ellos se despiden, saludándote amablemente. Te quedas a solas con Manuel (a solas con todos los pasajeros).

Logran conseguir un asiento y le preguntas la parada al chileno. Te responde, tú te vendrías a bajar dos paradas después de él, en la anteúltima. Se lo dices amistosamente. Él baja la mirada.

− ¿Qué pasa?

− ¿Creís que por todo el ruido que hacen esos weones voy a poder estudiar? No me gusta nada –le confiesa, arrugando la nariz.

Te das cuenta que tiene un poco de razón. Pero le informas que quieres que se integre. Que se haga amigo de los chicos esos, que son buenos.

− ¡No lo son! Un chico que dibuja –baja la voz –pornografía –sigue hablando normal –no es buen chico, mucho menos sano.

−Sí lo es, Manuel. –le discutes. –Es como normal a su edad.

−Yo no hago eso.

−De hecho –continuas, explicándole que crees que él y Martín son como el agua y el aceite. Y que por eso deben mezclarse. –Martín necesita de tu organización, tu paciencia y tu modo de ser. –le cuenta. Concluyes tu idea diciéndole que él necesita lo contrario. Relajarse, gritar un poco e incluso meterse en problemas.

-No soy un cabro chico y tampoco soy paciente –se queja. –No soy un santo pa' que creas que no sé nada del mundo –dice con seriedad.

-Eso lo sabré con el tiempo –sueltas, pensándolo pero diciéndolo medio sin querer.

-Supongo...

No hubo más palabras hasta que Manuel tuvo que bajarse, entonces lanzó un "bye" simple y se bajó.

Fuera del tren, se colocaba los auriculares en los oídos mientras te saludaba con la mano. Correspondiste la despedida pero él no te vio.

Vuelves a tu apartamento cansada, todavía pensando en los chicos.

Sigues feliz.

Sin embargo, ves aproximarse los problemas como si fueran las nubes oscuras que anuncian la tormenta.


	2. Día 2

Te cruzas con Martín y Sebastián en el tren. Los viste de lejos y te acercaste, mas parece que hoy no será un buen día.

Martín está enojado porque su padre se enteró que le pusieron otra amonestación más, ya van dos y recién es mitad de año. Lo castigó, dejándolo sin la fiesta que tenía súper planeada para el fin de semana.

−...osea, no es un gran problema que me castigue, yo me rajo igual de casa, realmente no preocupa, el tema es que está pronosticado lluvia para hoy, mañana y pasado, y pasado es la fiesta y, y, osea que si llueve voy a volver mojado y el viejo se va a dar cuenta... –decía Martín, nervioso.

−Llevá el piloto y listo, boludo –ofreció Sebastián.

−El piloto ese es una garcha, no sirve para nada –se quejó el rubio.

− ¿Paraguas?

−Tormenta, Sebas, ¡Tormenta! Me mojo igual.

− ¿Taxi? –dices tú.

Martín lo considera.

−Esa idea me gusta más, pero si pago el taxi no me va a quedar mucho para los tragos...

−En auto... –medita Sebastián –no te preocupés, le pido a un amigo el auto y vamos, ¿Dale?

−Me gusta, me gusta –sonríe finalmente el argentino.

La charla se vuelve monótona hasta llegar al colegio. Los tres se sientan, Daniel ya estaba desde hace rato por una razón que te perdiste por estar comprando en el kiosco. Cambias de idea, le dices a Martín que en realidad prefieres hacer una sesión a solas con él y Manuel, en el aula que esté desocupada.

Asiente, feliz de saltarse de clases con justificación. Buscan a Manuel y te los llevas al aula 16. Hoy está ocupada pero Martín señala el aula 15, que está vacía.

-¿Qué hacemos hoy? –inquiere Martín.

-Hacemos psiquiatría porque tenemos un problema, no por diversión, weón –le dijo Manuel, con expresión seria mientras se sentaba en una silla.

El argentino, naturalmente, se sentó en el escritorio. Tenía los mismos jeans rotos que ayer ¿Por qué? Pero hoy tenía diferente remera, la de hoy decía _Avenged Sevenfold._ También tenía los auriculares prendidos descansando en el cuello y la misma campera oscura de jean del día de ayer.

Manuel estaba vestido muy diferente al día anterior. Tenía el pelo más despeinado, ojeras debajo de los ojos y cara de sueño, como si aun tuviera una almohada pegada a la cabeza. Vestía con una polera roja simple, y una camperita negra. Los pantalones que llevaba eran negros también, pero más oscuros que la campera, o esa era la impresión que daba el hecho de que los dos negros eran de diferentes materiales. Otra vez tenía la capucha puesta.

-¿Te quedaste dormido? –le preguntas a Manuel.

-Sí –se encoge de hombros, quitándole importancia.

Preguntas si sufre de insomnio o algo por el estilo. Él vuelve a darte una respuesta positiva.

-Bueno, lo que haremos hoy parece sencillo, pero no lo es.

Les pides que se saquen las camperas. Martín se queja, alegando que hace frio. Manuel le pasa su abrigo con mala cara, por lo que el rubio termina haciendo lo mismo.

Le das la campera de Martín a Manuel y viceversa.

Los dos te miran confundidos.

-Quiero que cada uno actúe como el otro el día de hoy. Ése es el ejercicio.

Manuel le da vueltas a la campera de Martín, quien no se queja y se pone inmediatamente el abrigo del chileno.

-Me queda medio chico –dice Martín, revisando los bolsillos.

-Mi celular –pide el castaño, recordando que estaba ahí.

El argentino lo inspecciona así nomás antes de devolvérselo. Manuel se levanta y recoge su celular, sentándose de vuelta en su asiento. Todavía dudoso, se pone la campera de jean de Martín, que le queda grande.

−Y falta algo –dices con tono de queja.

− ¿Qué? –Martín se inclina.

− ¿Ahora qué? –Manuel rueda los ojos.

Les indicas que cambien lugares. Los chicos se miran y luego obedecen. Manuel se sienta en el escritorio con las piernas colgando, quedando suspendidas en el aire por inercia. Parece que le molesta, por lo que se sienta tipo indiecito.

El rubio se tira en la silla medio despatarrado, aun inspeccionando la camperita del menor.

-Bien –felicitas, satisfecha. -¿Quieren volver a clases? ¿O...?

-¡No, a clases no! –rogó Martín.

Lo corriges, diciendo que ahora es Manuel. Él frunce el ceño.

− ¡Pero si ni lo conozco!

Le dices pacientemente que lo intente.

−Está bien –suspira. –Entonces dale, volvamos a clases que me encanta estudiar –dijo con sarcasmo.

−No, weón, no, mejor prendamos fuego el baño de mujeres a ver si se les quema la ropa y salen desnudas –gruñó Manuel.

Martín rió, enderezándose un poco.

−Tenés que admitir que pudo haber funcionado, solo que me falló el plan.

Le preguntas sorprendida si lo intentó.

− ¿Qué si lo intenté? Lo logré...

−Suerte que no había nadie en el baño, weón –negó el castaño, desaprobándolo.

− ¿Suerte? Nah...

−Eso pudo ser peligroso –lo retas, pero Martín ni siquiera te estaba escuchando.

−Mejor volvamos a clase, que ya tengo demasiadas faltas –dijo Manuel, tratando de poner cara de Martín. No le salió, pero te causo gracia.

Pero a Martín no.

−Yo no estoy mal con las faltas.

−Ah, solo lo supuse.

− ¿Por qué me porto mal tengo que tener muchas faltas?

−No sé –Manuel se encogió de hombros.

−Bueno, bueno. Vamos –les dices.

Los dos te siguen, y estás algo orgullosa porque el camino es fácil de seguir. Parece que ya te lo aprendiste.

Del aula 5 sale música.

−Ay, no. La profe austríaca. –dice Martín con cara de horror. –Ops. Quise decir, Oh, sí, clases.

Manuel le gruñe.

−Ops. Quise decir... –y a continuación se ríe como idiota.

−Yo no me rio así –se quejó el argentino.

−Y yo no hablo así.

−Chicos, basta –les interrumpes, entrando al aula.

Durante esta hora de clases, los dos se adaptaron.

Martín prestaba atención (o al menos fingía, porque había veces que la profesora se movía y él seguía con la vista clavada en el mismo lugar) y Manuel dibujaba, aunque se notaba que estaba escuchando la clase.

Bueno, podemos llamarle progreso.

En el recreo, todo eso quedó en el olvido.

Martín hablaba animadamente con Sebastián y Daniel, Manuel bebía el contenido de una cajita de jugo.

En un momento dado, el rubio pidió por favor y súper por favor hacer sesiones a solas contigo, porque tenía prueba en la próxima hora y no había estudiado y de veras que no quería seguir con Manuel. Le respondiste que no, pero insistió tanto que al final le dijiste que sí para que no molestara.

Y así terminaron en el aula 15, sentados en el escritorio mientras miraban la ventana y comían alfajores.

Le dices que te cuente de su vida. Cosas que a nadie le cuenta. Algo que nadie sepa o algo así. Agregas que sientes curiosidad de saber qué es un problema para él, una persona tremendamente despreocupada.

−Mmm... Problemas... no sé. Por ahí los amorosos son los que me cagan un poco y me rompen las pelotas, pero creo que no tengo grandes problemas. Supongo... porque los demás dicen lo contrario. Pero no me importa lo que digan los demás.

− ¿Y qué es de tu vida amorosa? –preguntas de pura chismosa.

−Humm... le gusto a Dani, ¿Sabías? –comenta, sorprendiéndote.

− ¿En serio?

−Sip.

Le preguntas que piensa.

−No sé. No me molesta. Dani es bueno, ¡Más qué bueno! Cuando la gente pregunta, Sebas es mi hermano y Dani es primo. Pero en realidad ninguna de las dos cosas es cierta.

− ¿Sebastián no es tu hermano? –preguntas, cada vez confundiéndote más.

−No... Osea sí, pero... es mi medio hermano. Compartimos la madre que se murió, pero tenemos apellidos diferentes. Y Dani no es mi primo. Su papá y mi papá y son amigos de chiquitos. –te explica, terminándose el alfajor.

−Qué lindo. –susurras, te has distraído y por eso tu alfajor está por la mitad.

−Sí... por eso, creo que si Dani me invita un día a salir, yo le diría que sí.

Asientes, afirmando que es gay.

− ¿Qué? No, pará. Soy bi. Me gusta todo lo que tenga un culo –bromea.

−Yo no tengo –te lamentas, siguiéndole el juego.

−Tampoco sos plana, sos hermosa, eh... –ríe amablemente y te sonrojas con disimulo.

−Ejem, volviendo al tema –dices, sonriéndole.

− ¿Qué, ahora hay temario?

Suspiras, ignorándolo. Le preguntas de qué quiere hablar, tratando de sacarle otro dato interesante.

−De nada, supongo... comamos alfajores~

Y así terminaron la hora comiendo ese dulce manjar argentino, mientras charlaban de cosas que realmente no te aportaban nada, aunque aprendías de la personalidad del rubio.

−Bueno, ya tocó el timbre –te pones de pie, sentenciando a tu paciente a las clases.

−Noo –se queja él, entendiendo con claridad lo que significa tu frase –a clases no –lloriquea sin lágrimas, actuando como de novela.

−Sí, a clases.

Medio lo terminas echando, haciéndole prometer que le informará a Manuel que se ven en la próxima hora para otro ejercicio importante. Martín asiente y se marcha, tarareando la canción que suena en sus auriculares.

Pediste un par de perdones por hacerlos faltar a clase a ambos chicos. Antonio te perdonó fácilmente con una sonrisa, diciendo que le parecía bien que te ocuparas así de ellos y que por ello estaba feliz. No obstante, esto era una escuela, por eso tenían que concurrir a clases porque no podía justificar todas faltas.

Asentiste. Sin embargo, todo esto que pudiste resumir en una oración, el español dio mil vueltas para decírtelo, explicándote millones de cosas más sobre el funcionamiento de la escuela, que en realidad pasaste un poco por alto porque no eran ni importantes ni interesantes, ni tampoco te incluían.

Pensabas en tus chicos, ¿Qué estarían haciendo Martín y Manuel? Ojalá no estén peleando...

Las miradas disimuladas de reojo que se lanzaban entre el argentino y el chileno era el único movimiento que había en el aula 15. No había silencio incómodo, sino que cada uno escuchaba lo que había en su reproductor de música, concentrado en la nada. Martín tenía la campera de Manuel en la mano, cuando éste último se la devolvió, el rubio se excusó diciendo que se la había olvidado en el aula.

−Esta chabona... –murmuró Martín, casi en un gruñido.

−Supongo que tendrá una razón para no venir... –contestó Manuel débilmente, su voz, incluso en susurros, se oía fuerte.

− ¿O por ahí este es su ejercicio...?

−No creo.

Nadie siguió hablando.

Martín cantaba sin voz la letra de _Inside the fire _de _Disturbed, _moviendo los labios en cada frase, fundiéndose para fusionarse hasta hacerse uno con la canción.

Todo era perfecto, hasta que una voz de fondo lo interrumpió.

−W-weón, hace caleta de frío y me voy a enfermar...

El argentino lo observó, a punto de responderle un sarcástico "mirá vos, que interesante", cuando se dio cuenta que se refería a que él tenía su campera.

−Ah... –soltó cuando entendió.

Le dio su campera de jean, acomodándose los auriculares con aire de "No me molestés".

−No, espera, te vai a resfriar tú y después viene la wea de culpa...

−No, yo no me resfrío –dijo Martín de forma terca e idiota.

Manuel lo miró perplejo, pensando en por qué mierda tenía que compartir la habitación con alguien tan estúpido. Le devolvió el abrigo, poniéndose en el regazo, como si no quisiera saber nada de él.

−En serio, tomá –insistió Martín, apoyando la campera sobre los hombros de Manuel, quien arrugó la nariz y abrió la boca para alegar. –No, callate, si no la tenés puesta yo no me la voy a poner tampoco –insistió el argentino.

El chileno suspiró con resignación, pasando los brazos por la cálida campera nuevamente. Realmente lo protegía del frío, al menos más que lo que él llamaba abrigo, que en realidad no cumplía su función de aislar el invierno.

−Gra...cias.

Martín se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie.

−Me pudrí –anunció, dirigiéndose a la salida.

− ¿A 'onde vai?

−Por ahí, a mi otro escondite no tan secreto como el techo –le respondió el rubio antes de salir.

Manuel metió las manos en los bolsillos, las tenía heladas. Escuchó medio tema más, pero se dio cuenta que la psicóloga en realidad no iba a venir, le hubiera pasado algo o no.

Salió en busca de Martín, porque no estaba de humor para meterse en el aula 5 y su quilombo enloquecedor. Así no podía estudiar. Se le quitaban las ganas de aprender. ¿Es que era el único que quería un futuro?

Por los pasillos corría una ventisca helada, como si hubieran roto las ventanas de todos los salones; el vientito del corredor lo hacía estremecerse, encogiéndose en sí mismo, abrazándose los codos mientras apuraba el paso.

¿Dónde podría estar Martín?

Supo la respuesta como si hubiera estado en su cabeza todo el tiempo, con solo pasar frente al baño clausurado que Martín mismo había deshabilitado por prender fuego. De suerte había otro en el segundo piso. Esperen, ¿Suerte? Manuel odiaba subir las escaleras, asique estaba enrabiado con el idiota que comenzó el incendio.

−Rucio weón de mierda –susurró mientras abría la puerta despacio.

Adentro se encontró con el argentino, tal como lo esperaba. Este seguía con la música al palo y sostenía entre sus dedos un cigarrillo.

−Wooaw, encontraste a Wally, felicidades. –Fue su bienvenida.

− ¿Sabes lo irritable que eris cuando hablas sarcásticamente? Sinceramente, no creo que sea lo tuyo. –se burló de él.

El mayor rodó los ojos, inexpresivamente.

− ¿Querés? –Ofreció cuando el castaño se recostó en la pared, a su lado.

− ¿Cigarrillos? No, gracias, no fumo –su tono fue irónico, a pesar de haber criticado antes al rubio por su sarcasmo.

−Ah, cierto, niño ángel estudioso –dijo Martín y luego se llevó el pucho a la boca.

−No soy... eso... –se defendió el chileno. –Causa cáncer, ¿Eso no significa nada para ti? Puedes morir, weón...

−De todas formas voy a morir, todos moriremos algún día... –el tono burlón de Martín sacaba de quicio a Manuel.

−Eris un idiota... –lo insultó Manuel con tono agresivo, para luego agregar –Dame uno.

El rubio sonrió, triunfante. Lamió la punta del cigarrillo que tenía en su boca con disimulo, algo así como una maña nerviosa, mientras observando a Manuel a punto de preguntarle un "¿Estás seguro?" solo para joderlo.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Le pasó el que tenía en la boca, y Manuel miró de hito en hito al argentino y a su mano, antes de tomarlo.

Imitó al argento, inhalando por primera vez el humo que tanto había repudiado. Se sentó en el tocador de mármol, donde las mujeres se apoyan sus cosméticos cuando se maquillan. Era práctico para usarlo de asiento.

Martín se sentó junto a él, removiéndose hasta quedar espalda con espalda con Manuel. A éste no le molestó, por lo que el rubio tiró la cabeza atrás, prendiendo otro cigarrillo. Al final, el chileno también recostó su cuerpo con el del mayor, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio que hacía lo mismo.

Manuel sentía un algo raro en el pecho, quizá era un poco su paranoia con las cosas que contaban sobre el cáncer que causa fumar, e incluso tenía algo de ganas de toser. Le molestaba el sabor, mas pronto descubrió que no le desagradaba.

La situación no duró mucho, solo se mantuvo lo que tardó el medio cigarrillo de Manuel en extinguirse. El castaño lo arrugó contra el frío mármol, reincorporándose despacio para que el otro no se cayera, pero sin avisarle nada.

Martín también se puso de pie mientras Manuel tiraba el arrugado y acabado palillo cancerígeno, pensando en cuantas personas había en el mundo que eran cancerígenas, enfermas que contagian y matan a otras personas. Muchos. También se dio cuenta, de forma poética, de que había más cigarrillos en las vías del tren que personas felices en el mundo. Qué vida más triste.

El argentino ni se molestó en tirar la basura al tacho. Lo dejó caer al suelo, pisándolo, para luego patearlo como si se tratara de una pelota de fútbol, hacia el interior del cubículo de un baño.

−Vamos. Por ahí (tu nombre) ya volvió. –Sugirió Manuel.

Martín asintió.

Los dos se adentraron en los pasillos de corrientes frías, dirigiéndose al aula 15.

Estaba vacía.

Los dos se sentaron en el escritorio, al menor haciéndosele una costumbre bien rápido. Le gustaba como sus piernas colgaban, como si estuviera en la punta de un precipicio. Lo hacía sentirse grande. Se acurrucó contra sí mismo, como si intentara retener el calor. Luego se quitó la campera, pasándosela al rubio.

−Me voy al aula, gracias por prestármela pero ya no la necesito –le avisó, dejando que sus piernas tocaran el suelo, bajando de su precipicio mental por un rato.

− ¿Sabés qué? Te la regalo.

− ¿He? –Manuel recibió otra vez la campera de jean.

−Te queda mejor que a mí, además tengo una parecida en casa –le aseguró Martín con una pequeña sonrisa.

−Pero si me queda grande... –se quejó, no muy acostumbrado a recibir regalos, y mucho menos porque sí –No, no puedo aceptarla –se negó el chileno.

− ¿Por qué no? Te la estoy regalando. No jodas, ponétela y dejate de joder. Y está demás decir que cubrirá el olor a humo cuando llegues a tu casa, digo, podés echarme la culpa si alguien te pregunta por qué tenés olor a humo de cigarrillo.

Manuel abrió la boca pero luego pensó en su madre. Aplastó los labios, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción. Bueno, el día de mañana se la devolvería, ¿No? Aunque el argentino no quisiera, era lo que planeaba hacer.

De todas formas, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el gesto. ¿De qué va esto? Se preguntaba una y otra vez cuando se la calzó otra vez.

−Bueno che, yo me rateo. Me re, re, re, reeee embolo en el cole. Si preguntan por mí, no sabés donde estoy, ¿Si?

−Pero si las clases terminan en media hora, ¿Qué objeto tiene salir ahora? –Cuestionó el castaño, sin entender.

−Mmm... –Martín se paró en frente de Manuel, quien casi lo putea por el hecho de que tenía que alzar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos –Bueno, dudo mucho que lo entiendas. Es... es eso mismo, no tiene sentido, porque está mal. Me gustan las cosas que están mal, las cosas que no se pueden... ¿Lo prohibido? –Dejó la pregunta retórica en el aire, yéndose.

−No tiene sentido, porque algún día lo lamentarás, weón.

−Eso es más divertido, yo no lo lamento, lo lamentan los demás. No siento remordimiento para estas cosas. –Se encogió de hombros, cruzando la puerta.

− ¿Entonces no tenís sentimientos? –Se preguntó el chileno.

Martín se asomó por la puerta.

− ¡Hey! Sí tengo, pero la culpa me falla. –Le lanzó una sonrisa juguetona. –Nos vemos mañana...

Manuel asintió recién cuando el mayor había desaparecido. Ni siquiera alcanzó a suspirar cuando volvió a verlo entrar por la puerta.

− ¿Remordimiento?

−Nah, directivos chamuyándose a las porteras.

− ¿No podí salir por la ventana? –Se burló.

-Ojalá, si tuviera súper poderes o algo así...

Manuel negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa asomando en su rostro.

-Weón.


	3. Día 3

− ¿'onde vai, weón?

Martín se dio vuelta, la voz lo había alarmado. Chasqueó la lengua, mirando a Manuel con mala cara.

−Boludo, me asustaste.

−Creí que estabai en clase.

−Estaba. ¿Por? –Cuestionó Martín, todavía con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta del colegio.

El chileno lo miró mal, desaprobando lo que el mayor hacía. Recién había tocado el timbre del cambio de hora; quedaba media clase a la que debían asistir. Manuel te pidió para dejar la media sesión que faltaba para el final del día, ya que se decía que ahora la profesora de matemática iba a explicar tema nuevo. Pero se distrajo viendo como el argentino aprovechaba el descanso de las porteras para escaparse.

− ¿Por qué vienes al colegio si siempre terminas yéndote? –Le respondió con otra pregunta, cruzándose de brazos.

No podía ver la palma de sus dedos, ya que llevaba la campera de jean de Martín, cuya manga larga solo permitía que se le vieran las puntas de sus dedos. Manuel recordó rápidamente algo...

−_Sigo sin entender por qué te juntas con un chico que fuma. –Lo criticó su madre._

−_Es buena gente –dijo Manuel, realmente sin saber si era verdad o era una mentira "inocente"._

−_No estoy segura. ¿Te hiciste amigo de él? –Preguntó, a pesar de que ella llevaba los brazos cruzados y la cejas fruncidas, un gesto heredado por su hijo, su tono de voz delataba lo esperanza que ella sentía de que su hijo haya estado socializando._

−_No. Es solo un chico problemático que está conmigo en las sesiones de psicología._

−_Entonces no es buena gente..._

− _¡Me dio su campera cuando me estaba muriendo de frio! Eso no lo hace cualquiera –dijo, dándose cuenta de eso mismo cuando lo mencionó._

_Su madre suspiró, evaluándolo unos segundos más con esa mirada típica de los padres preocupados, que cambió muy rápido._

−_Bueno, bueno. Preparé sopaipillas, ¿Querís?_

_Manuel le sonrió ampliamente y todo atisbo de discusión se desvaneció rápidamente._

Martín carraspeó para llamarle la atención.

−Solo fingí que vos nunca me viste –movió sus manos en círculos mientras retrocedía, como si fuera parte de un truco de magia.

−No, yo te vi y te veo... –aseguró para molestarlo.

−Entonces vení, yo solo me voy a fumar un pucho a la plaza de acá a dos cuadras y después... por ahí vuelvo.

Manuel iba a negarse, que el tema nuevo, que matemática, que...

−Voy.

−Esa es la actitud. –Felicitó el otro, abriendo la puerta.

−No por ti, weón, ni por saltarme de clases. Necesito fumar para bajar tensiones. Necesito sacar cosas de la cabeza.

− ¿Por? Creí que eras un tipo relajado con vida de rosita –Le respondió Martín, ya caminando hacia la plaza.

− ¿Rosita? Oh, weón, nah que ver. Probablemente tenga más problemas que vo' con el colegio.

− ¿En serio? ¿Problemas de qué? –Preguntó Martín, sin creerle.

Pero Manuel no contestó, se limitó a observar el cielo.

− ¿Y? –Insistió el mayor.

−Hace frío –murmuró el chileno, tiritando un poco.

−No es para tanto.

El argentino se había abrigado bien antes de venir, con un buso y una campera doble, pero Manuel, descuidado, solo había traído la campera de Martín. Dijo que la devolvería, sí, pero encariñarse con aquella prenda no estaba en sus planes.

Martín corrió hasta las hamacas, invitando a Manuel a seguirlo, mientras se sentaba con aire infantil en una de ellas.

El castaño no le dio mucha importancia, solo lo siguió a paso lento, por lo que rápidamente un niño le quitó su asiento en el juego. Y solo había dos. El chileno no le dio importancia, simplemente se apoyó contra el caño que sostenía los columpios, esperando a que al rubio se le ocurriera madurar.

− ¿Querés que eche al pendejo ese por vos? –Inquirió éste en su lugar, aun balanceándose.

−No, gracias, igual el gesto es precioso, en serio, eso de querer sacar a un pobre chico de siete años para que yo me siente es un gesto muy dulce... –Dijo con voz cargada de sarcasmo.

−Pero sería divertido... aunque volvería con la mamá llorando y tendría otro problema...

−No seai malo –le recriminó Manuel, quien consideró por un momento la idea.

Martín se aburrió rápidamente y sacó su paquetito de cigarrillos.

− ¿Querés?

El chileno asintió y esperó a que el argentino le pasara el encendedor.

Al final, el chico se fue de la hamaca disimuladamente porque el humo le hacía mal y Manuel se sentó, moviéndose apenas.

−Mejor vamos a caminar...

− ¡Pero me acabo de sentar! –Se quejó Manuel.

−Por eso mismo.

El chileno se dio cuenta que estaba siendo objeto de burla y frunció el ceño. No dijo nada y lo siguió, planeando maliciosamente la venganza que pronto se disipó de sus planes.

Continuaron caminando un rato. Martín se subió al borde de la fuente, haciendo equilibrio mientras dejaba caer su cigarrillo al agua que, a pesar de estar algo sucia, brillaba a la luz de las nubes grises, reflejando con fulgor el día en contra de las monedas que la gente solía tirar con la esperanza de que sus insulsos deseos sin importancia se cumplieran.

Manuel arrugó la nariz al ver ese fragmento que parecía reflejar el día como un espejo arruinado por el rubio.

Por eso mismo, cuando éste perdió el equilibrio (sin preocuparse porque según sus cálculos caería arriba del chileno, usándolo para detener la caída), dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando que el argentino aterrizara dolorosamente contra el piso de cemento.

−Pelotudo de mierda.

−Puto weón idiota.

Se observaron, mas no había un ápice de odio en sus miradas. Mucho menos empatía.

Martín se paró, el menor dejó el cigarrillo a un lado de la fuente, donde no molestara y pasara desapercibido.

−Mejor volvamos a la escuela. Diré que me descompuse y estaba en el baño. –Meditó el chileno más consigo mismo que con su compañero.

− ¿Para qué mentir? Yo llegaré con vos, sabrán que es mentira.

−Entonces no entres –dijo con sarcasmo el menor, enojándose.

−Bueno... voy a entrar media hora después de vos, ¿Dale? Total es viernes, ni los profes se preocupan por las faltas.

Manuel puso su mirada en el rubio para ver si bromeaba. No lo hacía.

− ¿No te importa saltearte las clases?

−Para nada.

El otro no pensaba ponerse a discutir. Volvió a clases, una de las razones era que se estaba congelando. Hacía frío de nevar, pero no nevaba. ¿Por qué no fue a un país que nevara? Le gustaría conocer la nieve. Sin embargo, odiaba el frío. Nunca tenía suficiente ropa para abrigarse y después la pasaba terrible, sufría las bajas temperaturas, a pesar de no ser friolento.

Nuevamente, miró de reojo a Martín. Él no parecía un tipo que se tomara el tiempo para pensar en lo hermoso o lo terrible que podía ser un cambio de temperatura, a diferencia de Manuel, quien siempre buscaba los detalles de la vida para luego describir y poder expresarse mejor al escribir. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, le gustaba ser detallista. Le gustaba observar.

Y el argentino no le prestaba atención a nada.

Nada.

Se despidió del argentino con un gesto simple antes de entrar al aula, y se disculpó por la tardanza adentro. Se sentó en su lugar, con la silla vacía a su lado y los amigos del argentino preguntándole si había visto a Martín. Su respuesta fue una negativa cortante.

−El tema nuevo fue... fácil –Manuel se encogió de hombros.

−No es lo que te pregunté. –Afirmaste.

−Me preguntaste por mis preocupaciones...

− ¿Te preocupaba el tema nuevo?

−S...

− ¿En serio? No, hay algo más.

Manuel bajó la vista al suelo, nervioso, antes de volver a mirarte a los ojos. Te das cuenta que ese habito se repite cada vez que el chico miente.

−No, es eso solo.

−No mientas –Insistes.- Manuel, por favor –susurraste. Le pediste amablemente que te cuente, que no se cierre, porque así las cosas no funcionan. Que confíe.

−No me gusta confiar –admitió, pero había más seguridad en sus palabras.

Callaste, esperando a que dijera algo. Gonzales se dio cuenta después de un largo silencio.

−Hemm... me preocupa... mi hermanita.

Le preguntas, sorprendida, por qué no mencionó que tenía una hermana.

−Ya poh... es que no me gusta hablar del tema... ella está muy enferma y mi padre está trabajando allá en Chile pa' poder comprarle los remedios. Eso te lo conté, ¿No?

Negaste. Solo te comentó que su papá seguía en Chile trabando para mantenerlos a él y a su madre. Ahora le estaba cambiando la historia.

−Entonces, ¿Te preocupa tu hermana?

−Sí. Y mi madre también...

Le preguntas qué tiene.

− ¡Nada! Creo que está estresada. Extraña mucho a papá y nos está empezando a ir mal en el trabajo...

− ¿"_Nos_ está"? –Repetiste. Luego le preguntaste si trabaja.

−Sí, ayudo en la panadería de la parte de adelante de nuestra casa.

Le sonríes un poco ante la imagen mental del chileno con un delantal blanco de lunares y unos pastelitos recién horneados. Él te mira feo. Toses disimuladamente y le vuelves a preguntar, esta vez, por lo que hace.

-Pasteles... a veces, medialunas.

−Que rico –murmuras.

Él calla, con expresión apenada.

Inquieres por la panadería. Qué quiere decir para él que el negocio anda mal.

-Que... anda mal, eso.

− ¿De qué grado es tu "mal"?

−Mucho más alto que el tuyo, probablemente.

Esa respuesta te desconcertó, y de a poco te empezaste a dar cuenta qué significaba mal.

Te disculpas de ante mano por lo que vas decir.

− ¿Qué grado de pobreza poseen? ¿Tienen... para comer...? –Dudas si debes inquirir sobre el tema tan delicado, pero es vital para poder ayudarlo.

−Sí poh tenemos pa' comer, pero nada más. ¡Igual estamos bien! Tengo familia y salud. No necesito más.

Esa respuesta te alegró.

−Bueno...

Le dices que si necesita algo, siempre puede contar con el colegio. Él asiente y mira sus manos, entrelazadas arriba de su regazo.

Notas algo que te llama la atención enseguida, especialmente porque se te había pasado por alto: Manuel aun llevaba la campera de Martín. Estuviste a punto de mencionarlo, pero el castaño habló primero.

− ¿Martín vino a la escuela?

−No lo vi –le contestas- ¿Por?

−Porque... yo me lo encontré... ¡No digai nada que me mata! –No parecía asustado, más bien divertido− Pero me dijo que volvería a clases y no lo hizo. Era curiosidad.

−Ustedes se hicieron amigos –Afirmas, feliz por ellos.

− ¿Qué? No, espera. No somos amigos. –Su rostro no denotaba lo que sentía al respecto, por lo que no estabas segura si estaba decepcionado o realmente todo estaba bien así.

Le preguntas si quiere ser amigo de Martín.

−No.

− ¿Por qué?

Manuel se encoge de hombros.

−No sé si está bien. Nunca tuve amigos, tampoco quiero tenerlos. No los necesito.

Insistes en lo contrario. Le cuentas que los momentos difíciles que pasaste en tu vida los superaste con amigos, a pesar de no tener muchos. Que con ellos puedes hablar cosas que con tus padres no, incluso comportarte diferente. Que son importantes.

Él no te hace caso.

Mascullas que es testarudo.

−Martín no es la clase de persona que quisiera de amigo –Responde.

−Está bien, pero yo hablaba en general... ¿Y...? ¿Y yo? ¿Somos amigos? –Inquieres con esperanza, aun teniendo varios de tus pacientes como amigos.

El pareció dudar. Te miró a los ojos por corto tiempo. Abrió la boca para contestar pero el timbre que indicaba el fin de clases tocó.

−Quizá. –Respondió antes de irse.

Pero lo seguiste. Diste un par de pasos largos como para alcanzarlo, para preguntarle si podían volver junto con Sebastián y Daniel, peo tropezaste con alguien.

− ¡Che...!

Estuviste a punto de gritar el nombre del argentino, mas pestañeaste confundida al ver que no se trataba de Martín, a pesar de que viste un rulito agitándose en el aire.

− ¿Es que Antonio no disciplina a sus profesores? Cazzo.

Seguías sorprendida; un italiano de aspecto importante, imponente, con ropa proveniente de su país, de costura cara y zapatos lustrados, te miraba con odio mientras se refregaba la cabeza.

Pediste perdón, añadiendo al hombre de pelo castaño que no eres una profesora.

− ¿Y qué? –dijo con tono enojado y amargo. –No tengo tiempo para andar discutiendo usted, signora. –Agregó antes de que pudieras responderle.

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

−Es la psicóloga escolar –Corrigió una voz conocida.

− ¿Martín?

El rubio estaba ahí con su aire rebelde y su típica remera de banda. Su cabello, revuelto por el viento de afuera, imponía en su imagen el complemento a su tono provocador.

− ¿Qué haces aquí, nipote?

Martín rió en silencio, agitando los hombros un poco.

−Sabés que esa palabra me da risa.

−Che pelle, te dará risa cuando te emboque una piña que... –Detuvo su amenaza cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo.

− ¿Qué cosas dices, Lovino? –Cuestionó el director Fernández.

El otro se quedó callado.

−Creí que habías suspendido a este idiota, bastardo español. Pero, ¿Por qué no me sorprende tu incompetencia?

−Lo siento, Lovi...

−No me llames así. Seños Vargas para usted.

−...pero en vez de echarlo, tuve una idea mejor. Contraté a una psicóloga para ayudarlo, y...

−No dono mi preciado dinero para que lo gastes en una psicóloga. De hecho, me importa una mierda. Martín ha excedido el número de amonestaciones, le corresponde un traslado. Que se joda.

−Es tu sobrino...

− ¿Y?

−Tío –interfirió Martín –en otra escuela, ya me abrían echado. Antonio sabe lo que hace.

− ¿Alguien te pidió una opinión? –El rubio abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido- ¡No! Vuelve a tu casa y no te metas.

−Pero esto me incumbe.

−Disculpen –te metiste, no te gustaba nada esto.

El italiano te observó con cara de pocos amigos.

Diste tu opinión, añadiendo que tu consejo va de parte profesional. Que Martín te necesitaba, y que no era el único. Que ella incluso podía ayudarlos a ellos si tenían problemas (y se notaba que sí) pero que no trataran de perjudicar la enseñanza de un alumno.

Antonio sonrió ampliamente, Lovino te miró con rabia.

-Martín, _niño de mío caro _–dijo con una extraña dulzura –metes la pata otra vez y colgaré tu cabeza en lo alto de mi castillo en Nápoles. ¿Me entendiste?

−Sí –Martín era la viva imagen de un cachorro regañado.

−Antes de que te vayas, Lovi...

−No me llames así.

−...yo ya terminé de trabajar, ahora cierro el colegio, ¿Te parece si...?

−No. No iré a ningún lado contigo, bastardo.

El italiano se dio media vuelta y desapareció por la esquina del pasillo.

−Gracias –susurró el español, mirándote –es difícil de manejar.

− ¿Quién es? –Preguntaste.

−Es mi tío Lovino –Dijo Martín, con la vista perdida todavía en el pasillo.

−Es quien mantiene este colegio. O cualquier lugar en donde esté Martín, ya que es el esposo de la prima de su madre.

−Eran como hermanas –Sonrió el argentino con tristeza –La tía Catalina tenía un carácter parecido al de Lovino, pero ella conmigo era un ángel. Mamá y la Tía Cata no eran primas, eran mejores amigas, casi hermanas...

−Exacto. ¡Ay! Catalina era una mujer bella, pero nada comparada con mí querido Lovi... –Suspiró Antonio como una colegiala enamorada.

−Toño, él te odia –Sentenció Martín sin un ápice de compasión.

− ¿Qué necesidad tienes de ser tan cruel?

− ¿Y él mantiene la escuela? –Interrumpes con curiosidad, aunque bien hubieras querido decir "lo amas, ¿No? ¡Yaoi!".

−Sí.

−Es un mafioso –te cuenta Martín y sus ojos brillan como dos esmeraldas oscuras.

−No lo es, Martín. Lovi es...

−Es un mafioso –repitió.

− ¡Que no!

−Que sí. ¿De dónde saca tanta plata, entonces?

−Él era un diputado del sur de Italia, lo sabés.

−Ricardo, ¿Dónde está la pasta? –El rubio puso cara de corrupto.

− ¿Un mafioso? ¿O diputado? –Dices, confundida.

−Ambos –Musitó Antonio. -¡Pero ya no hace nada!

−Sabés que sigue en la mafia, tío.

−No...

−Sí.

−No. La dejó cuando casi matan a Feli.

− ¿Quién es Feli? –Casi te daba cosa meterte en esta clase de conversación, pero sabes que los dos son gente de confianza.

−Es mi otro tío ¡Estoy lleno de ellos! –ríe Martín.

−Feliciano es el hermano de Lovino.

−Ah...

Preguntas por el parentesco en común entre Martín y Antonio.

-Antonio... bueno, no es mi tío... es el mejor amigo de mi viejo y uno de los que me crió. Además él dice que algún día se va a casar con el tío Lovino y va a ser oficialmente mi tío...

− ¡Callate, chaval! ¡Esas cosas no se dicen en público!

Te ríes, diciendo que está ben, que no dirás nada.

El argentino ofrece acompañarte hasta el tren. Antonio se suma, hablando de algo que no entiendes bien: supuestamente le debe algo al padre de Martín y por eso debe ir con él.

El viaje en tren es divertido, especialmente porque Sebastián y Daniel se han quedado a esperar a su amigo. Los cuatro son muy graciosos y aunque te sientes un poco inhibida al principio, luego se te olvida y te sumas a las risas.


	4. Día 6 y 7

Martín llegó tarde al aula 24, el salón de clases vacio que sobraba este día lunes.

-Martín –Medio lo retaste.

Su cara de dormido delataba lo cuanto que le importaba. Osea, nada.

-Perdón –dijo al final. –No dormí mucho...

-¿Por? –Preguntaste, echando una mirada a Manuel.

El castaño desenredaba sus auriculares desde el banco donde estaba sentado. Ninguno de los tres usaba sillas.

-Porque el sábado salí a bailar, ¿Viste que decíamos con Sebas? Al final fuimos en taxi y mi viejo ni se dio cuenta. Sebas dice que sí pero que igual se hizo el pelotudo y me la dejó pasar. Y el domingo fue mi cumple. –Sonrió.

A eso le llegó el típico "Ahh, feliz cumple por atrasado" por parte tuya y de Manuel.

-Gracias, gracias. Hoy me hacen una fiesta sorpresa... no tan sorpresa. Pero bueno, ¡Será genial! Encima que mañana es feriado, ¡Mejor! –Se sentó a tu lado en el escritorio.

-Bueno, el ejercicio de hoy será sencillo.

-Hoy no traje campera –Bromeó el argentino, aunque sí llevaba una.

Lo mandaste a callar de forma abrupta pero cariñosa y él te sonrió.

-Miren, hoy... –No continuaste, el director Fernández tocaba la puerta.

Te hizo una seña para que fueras, con expresión seria. Te apuraste, saludando y olvidando disculparte con tus alumnos, pacientes, amigos, lo que fuera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito hablar con vos en mi oficina.

Asentiste y lo seguiste.

Una vez dentro de la dirección, te hizo sentarte. ¿Hiciste algo malo? Antonio iba y venía de un lado al otro.

-En serio, ¿Qué sucede? –dijiste por lo bajo.

-¿Viste... el viernes?

-Sí.

-¿Que hablábamos sobre Lovino, el tío de Martín?

-Sí.

-Bueno, esto... no quisiera abusar de mi autoridad, pero al diablo con ello, necesito alguien que me escuche.

-¿Querés venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? –Preguntó Martín al chileno, mientras éste dejaba salir el humo del cigarrillo de su boca.

-Mmm... No.

-¿Por?

-Porque no.

Martín movió una de sus piernas, como si siguiera el ritmo de algún solo de batería. Pero tenía la música apagada. Nada más ni nada menos que un tic nervioso.

-¿Alguna vez fuiste a bailar?

-No.

-Entonces vení, te vas a divertir.

-¿Qué necesidad de insistir? –Manuel tiró las cenizas lejos de su ropa.

El rubio meditó. Se puso de pie de un salto, bajándose del escritorio.

-¿Querés hacer un... acuerdo? –dijo, frente a él.

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo? –Inquirió.

-Un acuerdo acuerdoso. No, en serio. Seré tu amigo, de esos amigos que están siempre ahí. Porque no tenés uno, ¿Cierto? –Manuel se quedó en silencio –y vos... me vas a ayudar con la escuela. Yo no quiero estudiar, pero lo necesito. Vos no querés un amigo, ya lo sé, pero lo necesitás.

El chileno ladeó la cabeza, pensando. Martín terminó su _Red Bull _que se trajo del kiosco de enfrente porque se estaba partiendo del sueño.

-Está bien. Básicamente para aparentar.

-Ahá. –Acordó el mayor –Entonces, venís a mi fiesta.

-¿A qué hora es? –Preguntó de mala gana.

-No sé. Vení a mi casa como a las... ¿Diez de la noche está bien? Y de ahí vamos al boliche.

-Mmh. Después te confirmo si me dejan.

-Oka.

Martín le pasó la dirección y le avisó que se iría a dormir al baño clausurado en el que habían fumado la última vez.

Manuel se quedó con el acuerdo en la mente.

-Ya veo –dices.

Antonio exageraba su problema amoroso, pero la mafia en el medio era el verdadero problema. Le diste un par de consejos, te contó unas cuantas cosas, se colgó un rato hablando del italiano, de su pasado, de sus cosas. Lo escuchaste con atención, de cierto modo, era interesante.

-Bueno, gracias... humm... puedes volver con los chicos, joder, lamento haberla retrasado. Es usted muy buena.

Bromeas diciendo que es porque no te conoce, pero igualmente te sonrojas un poco. Te despides y vas al aula 27, mas no encuentras ni Martín ni a Manuel.

Ni los vuelves a encontrar hasta el miércoles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Manuel iba a tocar el timbre equivocado cuando algo le llamó la atención.

Para empezar, no estaba seguro si lo que estaba escrito era un ocho deforme o un nueve. Que caligrafía de mierda que tenía el argentino...

Había decidido que era un ocho, pero la música fuerte venía de la casa de al lado.

Suspiro, tocando la otra puerta.

-¿Si? –Martín apareció por la puerta que al lado tenía la chapita cual número terminaba en nueve. Asique era un nueve deforme...

-Aprende a hacer nueves, weón.

-¿Eh?

El rubio pestañeó confundido y se dio cuenta a qué se refería su nuevo amigo, al verlo con la hoja donde le escribió su dirección.

-Ah... jeje, lo hice así nomás... pasá, pasá. ¡Me trajiste un regalo! No tenías por qué, boludo, en serio.

El de ojos verdes tomó con curiosidad el gran paquete que el chileno le pasó. Ambos entraron.

Manuel carraspeó, concentrándose un poco para reconocer la música de fondo.

Detrás de ellos sonaba _La leyenda del hada y el mago, _acompañándolos por las vueltas que daba el argentino.

-Creo que es mejor que habrai el regalo en la cocina –recomendó, señalando al lado contrario de donde estaban, ni siquiera seguro de que por allí estaría tal habitación.

-Oka~

Efectivamente, estaban del lado contrario y Martín entró por una puerta, seguido por el menor. Apoyó el paquete arriba de la mesa, abriendo la bolsa con ansias y una sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

Manuel estaba tan divertido como sorprendido: Martín estaba en pijama. ¡Recién hace unas horas se habían saltado las clases! ¿Ya se había puesto el pijama? Flojo.

-¿Una... torta?

Martín estaba asombrado por los dos pisos de masa dulce y decoración detallada en granas de colores y crema batida. Se veía realmente apetitosa y exquisita, y el aroma a azúcar y chocolate confirmaba esa suposición.

-Yo... muchas gracias...

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa feliz, amplia, que se traducía fácilmente a ese "muchas gracias, de verdad".

-Me alegro que te haya gustado. La preparé yo de último momento, estará rica –le aseguró el otro.

-Seguro que sí. ¡Pero la comemos después! Porque ahora están algunos de mis amigos y como que no, no voy a compartir MI torta especial de cumpleaños –rió- por eso mismo, la como cuando volvemos del boliche. ¿Te quedás a dormir?

-¿Puedo? Mi mamá me deja, pero le tengo que avisar.

-Sí, sí, los amigos son siempre bienvenidos a mi casa, en cualquier momento, a cualquier hora, cuando se les re cante y, especialmente, si no hacen ruido y mi viejo no se entera –volvió a reír, con esa risa que resonaba estúpidamente en el lugar, similar al ruido de varias campanas.

Manuel sonrió acompañó al rubio a la habitación, cruzándose con su hermano. Éste estaba desnudo y mojado, cubierto solo con una toalla que evitaba que ojos chismosos vieran el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Invitaste a Manuel? –Preguntó el otro rubio.

-Sep. ¿Por?

Sebastián lo saludo con la mano y luego siguió su ruta a su cuarto, entrando por la puerta que estaba al lado de la de Martín.

-Por nada –añadió, aunque ya no se veía –apúrate en bañarte porque la fiesta ya empieza.

-Ok-a~

Manuel sintió una punzada de envidia doble. Primero, porque ambos eran llamativamente atractivos. Él no se tenía mucha confianza en cuanto a su imagen. Segundo, los se llevaban tan bien... eso lo deprimió un poco, pensando en su querida hermanita.

Inspeccionó el cuarto del argentino cuando este fue a pegarse una ducha, encontrando cosas curiosas como revistas controversialmente pornográficas debajo del colchón, una botella de alcohol en un cajón y otras cosas. El chileno negó con la cabeza en desaprobación.

Cuando Martín regresó, también con una toalla envolviéndolo de la cintura para abajo, Manuel no le prestaba atención. Estaba arrodillado arriba de las sábanas, observando un montón de fotografías que este tenía en la pared contra la que estaba la cama del chico.

-¿Qué mirás, pibe?

-¿Quién es ella? –Preguntó, hace tiempo que la estaba viendo. – ¿Tu novia? –Soltó sin pensarlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? –Le respondió el argentino, confundido.

Manuel señaló una foto donde estaba Martín y una jovencita de sonrisa tierna y cabellos marrones que, a la luz del sol de ese fondo de cielo azul y día soleado en una playa, se veía un tanto rojizo. Le llamó mucho la atención que tuviera tantas imágenes de ella. El resto eran de Martín con su hermano y su primo, y de Martín con sus padres.

-Ah... Vicky... no, ella es... mi hermanita.

-¿Tenís una hermanita?

-No. _Tenía. _Ella estuvo en el mismo accidente que mamá.

-Ay, lo siento por haber preguntado.

-No te preocupés.

-No se parecía a ti –Agregó.

-No... Aunque ella era muy hermosa... –Manuel se dio vuelta y observó la sonrisa nostálgica que tenía el otro en su rostro.

Sus ojos se desviaron a su cuerpo y otra punzada de envidia revolvió su cuerpo.

-¿Haces deporte? –preguntó, bajándose de la cama.

-Sep. Se nota, ¿No? –La sonrisa triste se borró, dando paso a su expresión orgullosa y arrogante. Manuel hizo un mohín, tratando de ignorar eso.

-Sí, se nota que eris un obsesionado con tu cuerpo.

-¿Eh? No, para nada. Solo hago deporte porque es divertido.

-Dejame adivinar. ¿Fútbol?

-No... Osea sí, juego los findes con mis amigos. Pero hago rugby en un club.

-Ah, mira tú que interesante –dijo con obvio desinterés.

Martín rodó los ojos, cambiándose sin pudor en frente del castaño. Éste ni siquiera lo miró, continuó curioseando las fotos.

Había una particularmente bonita donde estaba Martín solo, en el banco de una plaza o un parque. Los árboles que lo rodeaban daban la impresión de que el rubio estaba en un bosque y las hojas de estos jugaban con las sombras del argentino, resaltando sus rasgos finos y hermosos. Su sonrisa era amplia y feliz, y tenía los ojos cerrados. Quizás se estaba riendo.

-¿...vos qué decís?

-¿Perdón?

Martín lo miró con fastidio.

-Te estaba hablando.

-Me di cuenta. ¿Qué decías?

-¿Qué mirabas?

-Nada, ¿Qué decías? –Repitió.

-Que podemos ir caminando, total no está tan lejos. Sebas nos cagó, creí que iba a venir con nosotros pero no, el hijo de mil se va en moto con un chico que gusta de él.

-¿Del cole?

-Sí, un brasilero que le tira onda. Un pelotudo que siempre se burla de mi cuando jugamos al futbol y encima no me gana.

-Si no te gana, luego podís burlarte y verás cómo no te sigue leseando.

-Es lo que hago pero... bueno... a veces mete un par de goles y...

-Ah, ya po weón. Entendí –el castaño se dio vuelta y le sonrió, burlón –entonces te gana.

-No seas boludo. No me gana... solo un par de veces –admitió con rabia. –Pero yo soy mejor, los dos lo sabemos. En fin, me cae mal.

-Ya me di cuenta. Entonces vamos caminando, ¿Cuántas cuadras son?

-Un par... ah, sino esperame. Llamo a unas amigas para que nos lleven en auto. –Le dijo, tomando el celular, aun a medio cambiar.

Manuel se impresionó de cuanta ropa había sacado el argentino de ese pequeño placar. Era mucha. Y muy linda.

Trató de contenerse pero le daba mucha curiosidad, le encantaba chusmear todo, cualidad que sin saberlo, tenía en común con el argento. Revisó la ropa con aire disimulado hasta que el rubio cortó la llamada.

-Ya está, ¡Soy un groso! Nos llevan unas amigas.

-"Amigas".

-Sep, "amigas". No te preocupés, comparto –le guiñó un ojo y Manuel se encogió de hombros. –Hemm... si querés que te preste algo de ropa, solo pedilo.

Manuel dejó caer la camisa a cuadros que tenía en la mano, viendo por primera vez al argentino con una expresión que mostraba una faceta suya que nunca dejaba ver.

-¿Creís que necesito caridad? ¿Por qué mierda eres tan amable conmigo? No soy un retardado, puedo caminar, tengo mi propia ropa. –Gruñó bastante enojado, herido por dentro sin saber por qué.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Es porque somos amigos.

Eso le bajó toda la rabia como si le hubieran echado un baldazo de agua fría encima. Lo observó perplejo, un poco atontado.

-¿Eh...? –Fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

-Boludo –Martín rió con una sonrisa amable –eso hacen los amigos. Se prestan cosas. Se hacen favores. Se molestan entre sí, sin enojarse. Se... están. Siempre tienen que estar.

Manuel se avergonzó, insistiendo, solo mentalmente, de que no necesitaba esas cosas. Pero no dijo nada, solo se sintió un estúpido. Martín lo abrazó por los hombros por un segundo, antes de tomar una campera de cuero y un par de cosas metrosexuales.

Se puso perfume, le tiró un poco a su amigo solo para molestarlo, quien tomó el desodorante y se vengó maliciosamente. Terminaron a los almohadazos, sin risas. Solo competencia. Diversión, sí, bien ocultada.

Tocaron el timbre antes de que estuvieran listos y corrieron hacia abajo, siendo un lio de aromas y esas cosas que solo entre ellos se entienden.

-Shh...

Caminaron solo en medias, con las zapatillas en la mano, intentando no chocarse con nada.

-Andá a mi cuarto –susurró Martín, señalándole.

Manuel asintió, medio mareado a causa del alcohol, atajándose con las paredes para no caer. Una vez en el cuarto del argentino tiró su calzado por ahí, dejándose caer sobre la cama con aire agotado. Los pies le ardían por bailar y la música aun resonaba en su cabeza.

El otro llegó al ratito.

-Che, levantate.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-Fue a buscar mi torta.

Manuel levantó la cabeza para verle, para luego sentarse tipo indio sobre la cama. Recibió el trozo de torta con una sonrisa cansada.

-Dime, sin mentiras, si te gusta.

-Sí, boludo, está riquisisísima.

-¡Ni siquiera la probaste! Mentiroso.

-De hecho, fui comiendo en el camino –se sobó la nuca, divertido –en serio, está riquísima. ¿Dónde mierda aprendiste a hacer tortas?

-Mi mamá tiene una panadería y también vendemos pasteles que hago yo.

-¿En serio? Que... rico. Nah, en serio, te luciste.

-Gracias...

Siguieron comiendo en silencio. Cuando acabaron, dejando los platos en el suelo.

-¿No tenís otra cama? –Cuestionó el chileno mientras Martín apagaba la luz.

-Sí, tengo otro colchón, pero la re paja de ir a buscarlo... da igual.

-Mñh.

-Tus respuestas alegran mi corazón. –Contestó sarcásticamente.

-Weón.

No se dijo más. Cada uno durmiendo para su lado, sin inconvenientes... al principio.

Manuel se durmió profundamente, por eso se sorprendió al despertarse. Su mente tardó en razonar que era por culpa del sueño erótico que había tenido. Tanta carne y tan poca tela, tantas putas y señoritas hermosas bailando, desfilando a su alrededor, invitándolas un tema a moverse un rato, pegados disimuladamente, no le había hecho muy bien.

Sentía los pantalones apretados y se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzado. Se quería matar, no literalmente, pero, ¡Justo ahora! No podía hacer nada, no iba a hacer nada.

Pero lo sufrió casi todo el resto de la noche, sin poder dormirse por culpa de... eso.

Cuando por fin despertó, creyendo que solo había sido una mala noche, su erección seguía ahí.

Abrió los ojos, de mal humor, antes de darse cuenta que estaba solo en la cama.

-¿Martín?

Reprimió el impulso de ir corriendo a buscar el baño, porque no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba en aquella casa. Se mordió el labio, tapándose mucho con las sábanas, nervioso, repitiendo un constante "para qué vine, para qué vine, para qué vine..."

Cierto, la había pasado bien... más que bien, pero eso no le importaba en un momento tan humillante como este.

Y, como si hubiera invocado a la mala suerte, el argentino entró por la puerta.

-¡Hol... a...! ¿Qué te pasa boludo? Estás rojo.

-¿Puedo pasar al baño? –susurró con vos temblorosa, aferrándose a la sábana.

-¿Eh? –Martín pestañeó hasta que por instinto se dio cuenta.

-No me digas que...

-¡Callate! Y dime donde queda el baño.

Martin no le hizo caso, sino que cerró la puerta con llave y se acercó a la cama. En la mano llevaba una botella de cerveza y torta, que dejó ambas cosas junto a la cama.

-Yo me ocupo –dijo con decisión.

Manuel notó rápidamente que estaba medio borracho y dormido, pero no podía captar las palabras del argentino. De todas formas, lo averiguo rápido.

No lo suficiente.

Martín le había arrebatado la sábana de las manos, recorriendo su cuerpo lentamente.

Se le escapó un gemido que había reprimido todo este tiempo y el argentino empujó su pecho, haciéndolo acostar bien la cama.

-No...

El rubio le dio confianza con una sonrisa y sus ojos verdes brillando a la luz del día que se filtraba por la ventana. Pero lo que realmente rompió su voluntad fue cuando el mayor deslizó sus dedos por el bulto de su pantalón de una manera casual y muy lenta.

Cuando el argentino se convenció de que el otro ya no iba a detenerlo, lanzó los pantalones por ahí y le bajó el bóxer sin sacárselos, dejándolos en el empeine del pie, mientras el otro terminaba de quitárselo con los pies.

Martín toquetea y cuando él mismo se sintió más seguro, encerró el miembro del otro en su mano, subiendo y bajando, apretando un poco de vez en cuando. Y Manuel gime. Se aferra a la almohada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando venirse de una vez y terminar con esta tortura placentera.

Pero no, se da cuenta que está equivocado. Que no será fácil, que Martín está jugando con él. Se desespera al verle seguir el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, solo con las puntas de sus dedos, lo que lo hace más exasperante.

Quiere decirle algo, por lo que abre los ojos y lo ve muy concentrado en su trabajo, como si estuviera analizando cada roce y, al mismo tiempo, su despreocupación lo hace estremecer.

-M-Martín –logra decir temblorosamente.

-¿Si? –Ni siquiera se fija en él.

Manuel no se atreve a contestarle, le da demasiado pudor. No le dice nada, simplemente espera a que eso que tiene que llegar, venga. Sin embargo, no era una persona cuya personalidad pudiéramos destacar la paciencia y el argentino era un colgado, un distraído que, viendo el ambiente y situación en la que se encontraba, el chileno supo que podía estar horas y horas torturándolo. Total, era feriado. Nada los apuraba.

Sentía el rostro caliente, le ardían las mejillas y odiaba esa sensación porque la subida de temperatura no era exclusivamente en su rostro, sino que afectaba a todo su cuerpo.

Un sonido hizo a Martín detenerse de improvisto, una melodía conocida por ambos los interrumpió. El comienzo de _Smoke on the water _puso stop a la escena.

-¿Hola? –Martín atendió su celular, apoyando la mano, con la cual lo había estado tocando, en la cara interna del muslo del castaño, acariciándolo suavemente.

El chileno podía sentir como una gota de sudor bajaba por su pierna, escurriéndose como si deseara ponerlo más nervioso, más inquieto.

-Ah, sí, puede ser. Ahá. Sí. Bueno, si sé algo te pego un llamadito y te aviso, ¿Dale? Ahora ando medio dormido. Sí, ya sé que es el mediodía pero qué sé yo, me acabo de levantar. Sí, gracias, pero mi cumple ya pasó. Che, no... En serio, tengo hambre. Sí, me despertate, por eso, tengo hambre y me quiero ir a desayunar. Sí. –Rió –dale, cualquier cosa te aviso, te dije. Bye, bye.

Cortó, lanzando el celular por ahí.

A Manuel no le importaba quien mierda era. El corazón le latía con mucha fuerza, el ruido del celular casi le da un infarto. La caricia molesta que le proporcionaba el argentino como única fricción le hacía peor, tentando a su cuerpo a temblar y obligándolo a arquearse para poder reprimir ese impulso que no haría más que delatar su necesidad.

El rubio siguió, con una sonrisa juguetona. Le gustaban las caras que ponía el menor, era interesante.

Y el chileno no daba más. Suspiró, acción que se pareció más que nada a un jadeo. Martín había vuelto a jugar con su miembro, esta vez más lento, tanto que ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar que eso fuera posible, tanta lentitud y tortura lo volvía loco. Y ahora, después de esa llamada, el de ojos verdes estaba mucho más atento.

Seguía siempre palpando solo con la yema suave de sus dedos; a veces, lo peor, lo que enloquecía al castaño era cuando rozaba el pulgar con su punta mojada de líquido preseminal, haciendo círculos imperfectos sobre su parte sensible.

-M-más... rápido... –logró decir, pero fue en vano.

Martín lo ignoró por completo, ni siquiera se inmutó. Parecía sordo.

Manuel sentía que no podría aguantar más tiempo, mas su cuerpo no respondía a tan poco estimulo y eso lo ponía en una peor posición. Ladeó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras pegaba la mejilla a la almohada y miraba la borrosa nada con los ojos brillantes tanto de lujuria como de lágrimas que se negó a dejar salir.

Se sobresaltó. Sintió como la lengua caliente del rubio recorría desde la base del hombro hasta su mandíbula, mojando su cuello. La sensación no estaba mal, pero todo era demasiado calor, mucho en sensaciones y tan poco en toques de piel.

El aire se hizo denso, le costaba inhalar, y no ayudaba nada tener la respiración del otro en el oído. El labio le temblaba ligeramente y pegó la cara a la almohada nuevamente, con fuerza, a pesar de que eso no favorecía a su necesidad de aire.

Y volvió a sentir la boca de Martín sobre su cuello, y su lengua tocando desapercibidamente su piel sensible. Tampoco detuvo su mano.

-Y-ya... no puedo... –le rogó, tragando su orgullo, ya que éste no le ayudaba en nada.

Pero no fue más que un informe, una frase sin importancia que no hizo más que aumentar el sonrojo del menor.

El argentino no decía una palabra, pero tenía la certeza de que estaba disfrutando de su dulce agonía, viéndolo removerse en silencio sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y el colmo llegó cuando, de poquito en poco, el rubio fue subiendo la velocidad de sus movimientos. ¿Para qué? Manuel no le encontraba el sentido. Era como una montaña rusa: primero lento, acumulando todo tipo de adrenalinas; después se volvía rápido, casi violento y cuando creía que iba a colapsar, daba la vuelta en este círculo y volvía al principio. Lento.

Se había cansado de rogarle al argentino, pero realmente era insoportable. Y muy en el fondo admitió que nunca había sentido un placer tan grande en su vida, mas quería que se acabara ahora.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Manuel no pudo determinar el tiempo que siguieron, ya que los segundos se volvían minutos y los minutos, largas horas. Ya no podía mantener la boca cerrada ni la espalda recta y, mucho menos, dejar de temblar.

-Shh... –Comentó en algún momento Martín –que mi viejo está en la casa y si te escucha...

De todas formas, nada cambió: ni la velocidad de la mano ni el volumen de sus gemidos.

Cuando Martín considero que de verdad Manuel yacía en el punto máximo donde ya no resistía más, cuando vio que no podía mantener la boca cerrada ni los ojos abiertos, cuando no podía controlar su cuerpo y había dejado de resistirse para retorcerse bajo su ritmo, apuró y, esta vez, no se detuvo.

Sin dudarlo, unió sus labios con los del menor cuando éste llegó al orgasmo, a sabiendas que el castaño gritaría y no tenía como callarlo.

Manuel quedó estático, sintiendo como la dulce liberación se hacía más empalagosa por culpa de los labios ajenos contra los suyos, con gusto a su torta de chocolate. El grito que ahogaron en aquel, si se podía llamar beso, le raspó la garganta seca que tenía de gemir, llevándose la última gota de energía que tenía.

Martín se separó y le alcanzó un par de pañuelitos descartables que tenía guardados para estas ocasiones. Se limpió las manos y se dirigió a Manuel.

-Te dejo dormir –le dijo un poco nervioso, tomando su botella de cerveza y torta antes de salir de la habitación.

Manuel quedó muy confundido, mas no se detuvo a pensar ahora. Se dio media vuelta y se echó a dormir, conciliando el sueño en cuanto sus ojos se cerraron.

Cuando el chileno despertó, tenía el desayuno al lado de la cama.

Martín estaba muy ocupado con una netbook, sentado en un puff a un lado de la habitación. Tecleaba con rapidez, de forma casi frenética, escuchando música con auriculares.

-¿M-Martín? –balbuceó, refregándose los ojos.

-¿Qué? –No alejó los ojos de la pantalla.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Yo qué sé.

Manuel estaba hambriento, asique antes de seguir indagando, bebió el café que había en la bandeja, que por cierto, estaba tibio, y comió una que otra galletita que había ahí.

Cuando se sintió más reconfortado, buscó su celular, observando con horror que tenía unas cuantas llamadas perdidas de su madre. Y también, que lo que había tomado no había sido el desayuno, sino que era la merienda.

-Mierda –maldijo, marcando el celular de su madre.

Mientras el chileno le explicaba que había vuelto tan cansado que durmió hasta este momento, el argentino se entretenía jugando un juego online. Empezaba a pensar que tenía problemas de adicción a los videojuegos, especialmente a los que eran online. De fondo escuchó la conversación, las escusas y perdones del castaño.

-Me voy –anunció finalmente.

-¿Te acompaño a la puerta? –Ofreció de mala gana, no pudiendo pausar el juego.

-No. Conozco la salida.

-Chao.

No se dijo más.

Manuel volvió a su casa sintiéndose muy raro.

* * *

Por si alguno no entendió el por qué de los días, es porque pasó un fin de semana y pasaron dos días del capítulo anterior xD

Personalmente, adoro este capítulo :3


	5. Día 8

Le pides a Martín que se calme, sintiendo deseos de zamarrearlo.

Está muy histérico.

Le dices que te cuente lo que pasó.

−Pasaron muuuuchas cosas –te dice, inquieto. –Pero la más importante... ¡Ay!

− ¿Qué?

−Nada. Me desespera –se tapa la cara de forma exagerada, pero su pesar era real.

Suspiras. Vuelves a repetirle que te cuente.

−Está bien... Estaba en mi casa... Manuel se acaba de ir porque se quedó a dormir después de la fiesta. Me vicié con un jueguito online cuando tocan la puerta. Le grito a mi viejo para que abra pero estaba en el taller y bueh, fui a abrir yo.

Era Dani, ¿Viste? Re loco... estaba como nervioso y me dijo así medio serio que quería salir conmigo. Hemm... y onda que le dije que no porque lo veía como a un hermanito... fue... devastador. Te juro que morí, me siento súper mal, Daniel se fue sin que pudiera decirle otra cosa y casi se choca con mi hermano, que se había ido a comprar pan y parecía que se quedó en la puerta escuchando o no sé, y me dijo que soy un pelotudo y salió corriendo atrás de Daniel.

Ya se había ido. Lo buscamos pero no lo encontramos. Al final nos separamos, yo iba a ir a su casa y Sebas lo seguía buscando por ahí.

Hizo una pausa, evidentemente apenado.

− ¿Y qué paso? –Preguntaste, sorprendida.

−Lo peor que me podía pasar.

− ¿Dani?

−Hola, Tincho –dijo el paraguayo con una sonrisa bien grande, abrazándolo y entrando porque la casa del argentino era como la propia.

− ¿Qué hacés acá? Creí que estarías durmiendo como todos...

− ¿A las cinco de la tarde? No... Pero, ¿Te molesto? –Preguntó bajando los hombros como si lo hubieran desalentado.

−No seas boludo. Nunca sos molestia. ¿Por qué viniste? –Aventuro el argentino, el chico no parecía venir por una simple visita.

−Estuve pensando...

− ¿En serio? –Bromeó.

−Callate –le pegó despacito en la cabeza, sonriendo. – Me gustaría... digo, va a sonar raro pero... ¿Tegustaríasalirconmigo?

Martín abrió grandemente los ojos. Hizo varios amagues, de decir o hacer algo, pero se quedó callado.

−Yo... –susurró finalmente –no puedo. Me... gusta otra persona. Perdoname.

Se lamentó en el mismo instante. Vio como algo en los ojos color verde de Daniel se quebraba, acabando con el hermoso brillo de su mirada.

−Ya veo –musitó con voz queda, dando media vuelta.

− ¿A dónde vas? No, esperá, no te vayas –le dijo el argentino entrando en una histeria que lo perseguiría incluso hasta el día siguiente.

En la puerta vieron a Sebastián con una bolsa de pan y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, una expresión muy parecida a la de Martín hace unos segundos.

Daniel salió corriendo y ambos escucharon un quejido parecido a al llanto de un niño.

− ¿Sabés que sos un pelotudo? –Gruñó Sebastián con furia, tirándole con fuerza la bolsa de pan a la cabeza.

Martín seguía perplejo y salió en busca de sus mejores amigos.

Encontró a su hermano en la esquina buscando la ruta por donde se había ido el menor.

-Yo voy para su casa. Vos buscalo por acá, ¿Dale? –Martín no tuvo que decirlo dos veces para que el de anteojos cruzara la calle en busca del castaño. El argentino trotó durante dos, casi tres kilómetros hasta la casa de Daniel.

− ¡Dani! –Exclamó Sebastián al encontrarlo sentado en un banco de la plaza.

El día estaba horrible. Truenos se oían cada tanto, iluminando con sus flashes. El viento hacia de la tarde un día perfecto para quedarse en la casa metidito en la cama, calentito, escuchando música. No ahí afuera.

El uruguayo maldijo por el frio. El otoño definitivamente no era su estación favorita.

−Daniel –lo llamó de la forma más dulce que le fue posible, sentándose a su lado.

−Me dijo que no... –murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Tantos años ocultándolo para que me diga que no...

−Dani, Dani, escuchame. Calmate. ¿Yo que te dije? –Le pasó el brazo por los hombros, dándole ánimos.

−Que me veía como un hermanito, como su primito. Pero no –negó con la cabeza –me dijo que le gusta alguien.

− ¿Qué? –el rubio estaba realmente perplejo.

−Sí.

−Ay, mierda.

− ¿Sabés de quien se puede tratar?

−No, no tengo idea... –suspiró.

− ¿A vos quien te gusta, Sebas?

− ¿Eh? –Sebastián enrojeció. -¿Cuándo dije que me gustaba alguien?

−Me doy cuenta –hablaba en voz baja, con el dolor latente en su tono.

Sebastián dudó un rato antes de decirlo.

−Sé... que te gusta Martín. Desde hace mucho tiempo...

−Porque yo te lo conté, tonto...

−Ya lo sé –Lo abrazó un poco más –y por eso mismo... sé que seré el segundo en recibir un rechazo el día de hoy... pero... me... me cuenta ocultarlo...

Daniel se tensó, ignorando lo que a estas alturas era obvio.

− ¿Q-qué cosa?

−... y sé que quizá no sea como Martín, pero...

−Sebastián. Dejá de darle vueltas...

−...M-me gustás.

Daniel se quedó quieto, petrificado en sus brazos con el rostro inexpresivo.

−Es broma –susurró.

−Me temo que no.

Un silencio incómodo los atrapó y Sebastián, sin poder aguantar más con la situación, se separó. Lo miró a los ojos, tratando de leer qué era lo que pensaba el menor.

−Sebas...

− ¡Sé que te gusta Martín! Pero... solo quiero una oportunidad...

Daniel pensó, calladito y nervioso. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre su cabello, mojándole un poco la cara.

Sebastián le secó unas gotas que resbalaban por las mejillas del paraguayo antes de darse cuenta que no eran de lluvia.

− ¿Dani? ¡Perdón! ¡Yo no quería asustarse! –Se puso de pie –Sé que es raro, eso de que me guste mi amigo de la infancia, y que incluso sabiendo todo lo vivido y pasado te pida que...

−Gracias.

El rostro del rubio mostraba su perplejidad.

− ¿Eh?

−Gracias. Es... lindo saber que le gusto a alguien después de que me acaban de rechazar. Pero me... me duele mucho, ¿Me entendés? Prefiero... contestarte otro día. ¿Sí?

−Ah, sí, perdón –dice avergonzado, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

−Está bien. Gracias por acompañarme en un mal momento... ¿Querés venir a casa? A... a tomar mate... no sé –susurra.

−Claro. Como en los viejos tiempos.

−Como en los viejos tiempos –afirma.

Sebastián sonríe un poquito, mas no es una mueca sincera.

El castaño se levanta y mira al otro, un poco extrañado porque ahora lo mira con nuevos ojos. La lluvia empieza a mojar su ropa con más intensidad y alza sus ojitos verdes para observar al mayor. Sabe que no sería como en los viejos tiempos. Nunca más.

Había algo que Sebastián siempre criticaba a su hermano. Algo que odiaba de él. Lo que más lo sacaba de quicio y le recriminaba. Sus impulsos. Trágicamente, él también los tenía.

−No estés triste –murmuró, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos.

Sin embargo, no se atreve a romper la costa distancia que él mismo dejó y se siente cobarde y al mismo tiempo, un idiota porque nunca debió haber reaccionado así.

Y Daniel no se movía, sin darle una aprobación o rechazarlo.

Solo estaba sorprendido.

− ¿T-te gusto mucho, Sebas? –Bisbiseó tan bajo que el uruguayo tuvo que esforzarse por escucharlo.

Sebastián abrió la boca antes de reaccionar. Se alejó bastante, unos cuantos pasos del chico, volteando se rostro rojo mientras se tapaba la boca. Habían estado muy cerca. Eso le daba vueltas la cabeza.

− ¿Tomo eso como un... si...? –Dudó Daniel, acercándose a él con inocencia. –Hey, ¿Estás bien?

Sebastián negó con la cabeza.

−No, dejá... te acompaño a tu casa y yo me vuelvo a mi casa. Demasiadas emociones para un día. –Le dio la espalda y comienza a caminar –Si seguís acá debajo de la lluvia te vas a resfriar.

Daniel se lanzó y lo abrazó por la espalda de forma infantil. No había pasado ni un momento pero ya extrañaba al Sebastián de antes, ese que era su amigo fiel, ese que quería tanto...

−No me dejés solo –atinó a decir, nervioso.

El rubio, mientras tanto, se sentía una piedra. Como si sub cero lo hubiera congelado de pies a cabeza. Volteó la cabeza y lo observó de reojo.

-E-está bien –susurró.

Daniel lo soltó y se miraron. Estaban cerca. Y la duda de Sebastián volvió a atraparlo, seducido por esos labios mojados por lluvia y saliva que parecían esperarlos, entreabiertos.

Y no lo soportó más. Hizo lo que llamaba _la gran Tincho _y le robó un beso, uno que se extendió y se hizo más largo de lo que tenía planeado.

Daniel tardó mucho en corresponder, estaba por demás decir que no se lo había visto venir. Se sentía mal porque el uruguayo estaba pasando exactamente por el mismo pesar de rechazo que él, por lo que quiso darle ánimos y hacerlo sentirse mejor. Después de todo, también lo quería mucho.

El rubio se entusiasmó y lo tomó del rostro para profundizar el beso con avidez.

Daniel se dejó besar hasta que en un momento la reacción volvió a aparecer, separándose y esperando que se le normalizara su respiración agitada.

-M-mejor vamos a mi casa a tomar mate, sí nos vamos a resfriar...

Sebastián asintió y una sonrisita tonta apareció en su rostro debajo de sus pómulos sonrojados.

-Claro. –Respondió gustoso ante la idea.

Martín se detuvo a unos metros de aquella escena, con el corazón agitándole con fuerza. No eran celos, no. ¿Entonces qué era ese sentimiento en su pecho? Quizá el hecho de ver a su hermano y mejor amigo consolar a su primo y mejor amigo con un beso. Y que todo se arreglara.

Chasqueó la lengua y se dio media vuelta. Qué día de mierda.

Martín se quedó callado, evaluando tu reacción.

Pero no dijiste nada.

−Bueno... esa es la linda historia de amor... aun así, sigue siendo mejor historia que Crepúsculo –bromea, aunque realmente su sonrisa no era sincera.

Al fin hablas, después de reflexionar.

Le preguntas que si él está seguro de que no son celos, ¿Qué es?

−No sé. Es raro. Es como ver a dos familiares juntos... es raro. Osea, me siento feliz de que Dani no esté deprimido, pero tampoco esperaba esto... ¡Ni siquiera sabía que a Sebas le gustaba! Que complicado.

−Ya veo...

Estabas por agregar algo más cuando de repente entró Manuel.

−Hola –lo saludas con una sonrisa.

Extrañamente, Martín no dice nada y Manuel tampoco.

− ¿Qué más pasó? –Preguntas al instante.

− ¿Más? –Inquiere el chileno, enarcando una ceja.

−Sí... Martín tiene sus problemas... –Agregas.

−Claro –responde con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos.

− ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? –Inquieres con curiosidad. ¿Se pelearon?

−Na-da –Dice con amargura el menor.

Manuel está con una expresión que delata su pésimo estado de ánimo. Tenía la capucha puesta y parecía que tenía pegado en la cara un cartel invisible que dijera "no me mires, voy a matar a todos".

−No importa –asintió Martín, como si estuviera de acuerdo con no hablar sobre el tema.

−Esto de psicología no sirve si no me cuentan sus problemas. –Les dijiste, cruzándote de brazos para parecer más autoritaria.

Ellos se miraron y el ceño fruncido de Manuel se acentuó.

−Hemm... –Martín dudó, y por como el chileno lo descuartizaba con la mirada, cualquiera dudaría.

Esperaste, insistiéndole con la mirada al argentino. Martín los miraba de hito en hito, de repente algo nervioso. Y después de un largo suspiro, aflojó.

−Le hice una paja a Manuel. ¡Listo, ya lo dije, mi alma está en paz, puedo morir en paz!

Intentaste no reaccionar de forma no profesional. Intentaste. Pero esto era demasiado. Lo miraste sorprendida, pero a la vez un tanto asombrada por lo rápido que iban. Claro, ya eran pareja en tu cabeza. Shippear era cosa de todos los días.

− ¡Cállate, weón! –Manuel se puso rojo y se tapó la cara con la capucha.

−Ya fue, no entiendo por qué te ponés así. No es algo del otro mundo. No te desvirgué. Lo necesitabas. Yo estaba borracho. Cosas que pasan –Martín hizo un mohín, como si no le importara.

Le dices que por la reacción de Manuel, para él sí significó algo.

− ¿Qué estai diciendo? No significó nada más que un trauma, solo no quería que lo dijera porque es muy vergonzoso...

−Claro –El rubio habló con sarcasmo, mirándolo de reojo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Le preguntas donde va.

−Solo me voy.

−Aweonao.

−Pelotudo.

Martín miró el suelo desde lo alto del techo del colegio.

−Pendejo estúpido.

Suspiró desde su altura, le gustaba esa inclinación peligrosa que lo dejaba siempre sin la certeza de cuando iba a caer. Podía ser ahora. En un rato. Nunca.

Pero eso no le importaba. Le preocupaba más el hecho de que empezaba preocuparse por un estúpido de ojos lindos y carácter de mierda, como él.

Le molestaba notablemente la sola presencia del chileno y, al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de sentir que debía permanecer a su lado. Que a pesar de todo, se necesitaban mutuamente para seguir adelante y de alguna forma, progresar como seres humanos.

Martín lanzó una carcajada irónica, burlándose de sí mismo. Escupió hacia abajo, observando como la saliva se deshacía.

−Ahora se me están pegando las mierdas que dice mi psicóloga. La puta que me re mil pario y todos los santos en pelotas.

Manuel no se sentía de ánimos para asistir a clases y más de una vez tuvo la tentación de saltárselas para ir a la placita o comprarse un paquete de cigarrillos y desaparecer por ahí. Pero se dio cuenta que eso es lo que haría Martín.

Arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado y se dirigió al aula 5. No prestó atención a la clase, ¿Para qué? La profesora de lengua tenía que avanzar al ritmo del grupo y la verdad es que la clase era bastante floja. No idiota, vaga. De eso se quejaban todos los que venían con intenciones de enseñar.

Es por eso mismo que a la profesora le importaba un comino que Manuel no le prestara la mínima atención, y la mujer no iba a retarlo pues él estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno muy trabajosamente.

Su novela era lo único que lo sacaba de la rutina del colegio; era su mundo.

Llevaba más de 100 hojas de emoción y ciencia ficción, donde cada personaje era un mundo de personalidad e historias. Una persona individual. Eran casi reales para Manuel.

_Capitulo 5._

_...Siete observó el infinito antes de dirigir su mirada de vuelta a la mujer que tenía en frente._

_-Ya basta, no tienes por qué ser el héroe._

_Eso decía ella, mas no comprendía para nada la situación en que el chico se encontraba_

_−Si no lo hago yo, ¿Quién más lo hará? Mira, yo quiero suplantar a Cero y tú lo sabes, ya que él no está en condiciones de seguir con esto._

_−Tú tampoco. Ese no eres tú, ¿Desde cuándo no te importa lo que ocurra a tu alrededor? –la mujer juntó sus manos, como si fuera a implorarle pero no tuviera el valor para hacerlo._

_−No es que me importe –Siete bajó la vista –es que algo está cambiando. Mi entorno está cambiando y debo hacer algo para cambiar los hechos antes de que los hechos me cambien a mí._

_− ¿De qué estás hablando? –Preguntó la blonda con la viva imagen de la confusión._

Manuel detuvo su escritura.

Apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

Lo estaba haciendo otra vez, ¡Otra vez! Estaba metiendo sus problemas en su mundo imaginario. No, Siete no podía tomar protagonismo y Cero no tenía problemas, era un héroe valiente que tenía que salvarlos a todosantes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo, él y nadie más que él se daba cuenta que las crisis que pasaban sus personajes no eran más que un reflejo de sus problemas que no terminaba de comprender.

−Manuel, ¿Te sentís bien?

La voz de la profesora lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza para ver, con bastante incomodidad, como los ojos del curso entero estaban fijos en él.

−Sí, estoy bien.

Todo reanudó su curso y él siguió con su libro. Necesitaba el típico hombre malvado que se lleva el mundo por delante para cumplir sus propias vanidades.

_Perfil del personaje N°13:_

_Nombre:_

_Personalidad:_

_Descripción física: Es un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y ojos llamativos. Suele usar ropa con objetos dorados y plateados, como si tuviera la constante necesidad de llamar la atención. Su rostro es fino, se podría considerar un buen mozo atractivo, es por eso mismo que tiende a tener un harem de zorras tras él._

No supo si el parecido con Martín era gracioso o preocupante.

Decidió acabar con su escritura por hoy, tenía demasiada cosas en la cabeza como para evitar que se transmitieran a su futuro libro best seller.

Levantó la mano y la mujer lo señaló.

− ¿Quieres dar tu opinión sobre Entre ranas y elefantes del famoso escritor...?

−No, discúlpeme pero en realidad si me siento mal, ¿Podría salir un momento a la puerta para respirar aire más fresco?

−Podemos abrir la ventana para despejar el aire... –Los demás miraron con cara de pocos amigos ante la sugerencia, ya que afuera hacia tanto frio que si se largara a llover casi podría asegurar que se nevaría.

−No, será solo un momento... –Aseguró Manuel, rehuyendo su mirada para luego verle a los ojos, como siempre que mentía.

−Bueno, quédate en la puerta.

Claro. Puerta. Quedarse.

Esa misma tarde, Manuel terminó vagando por la plaza con un cigarrillo en la mano y la expresión más amedrentadora que pudo poner.


	6. Día 9

Martín irrumpió en la dirección con aire furioso.

Antonio lo observó con mala cara.

−No seas egoísta, no es solo tuya.

− ¿Eh? –La perplejidad que se asomó en su rostro fue bastante confusa.

-No eres el único que necesita atención psicológica.

Los observaste y le explicas a Martín que estás ocupada con una sesión con el director, que están hablando cosas importantes y le pides cortésmente que se retire.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

− ¿Viste a Manuel?

− ¿Ah? ¿A él lo buscabas? –Preguntaste.

− Sí. El flor de pelotudo desapareció y necesito hablar con él. –Chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

No terminas de formular la frase "no, no lo vi" que ya volvió a salir por la puerta.

−Che, Tincho...

−No me jodas.

Sebastián frunció el ceño ante la respuesta.

−Necesito hablarte sobre un tema delicado.

−Ya lo sé.

− ¿Qué sabés? –Enarcó una ceja, preocupado.

−Ya sé, ya sé. No hace falta que me hagas un dibujito de cómo te estás acostando con Daniel.

− ¿Qué? –Las mejillas rojas del menor fueron tanto por vergüenza como de enojo. –No seas boludo, yo ni siquiera...

−Se besaron.

− ¿N-nos viste?

− ¡Y yo como pelotudo corriendo de acá para allá para buscarlo! ¡Ni siquiera sos capaz de mandarme un puto mensaje de "no pases por la plaza, lo encontré y estamos haciendo cositas que no querés ver".

−Si yo te hubiera puesto eso, lo más seguro es que hubieras venido a ver, por curioso de mierda que sos –respondió el de anteojos, de mal humor.

−No sé ni me importa. No necesito saber qué cosas hacen.

−No entiendo... –Susurró el uruguayo.

− ¿No entendés que no quiera ver como mis amigos cogen? Eso sí es raro. –Dijo con sarcasmo.

−No estábamos... –Sebastián suspiró, hartándose. − ¿Después de que lo rechazás sentís celos? ¿No te parece un poco injusto?

Martín forzó una risa irónica.

−Pedazo de pelotudo que sos. No son celos, ¡Es simplemente que no quiero verlos juntos! ¡Es egoísta, sí, pero es raro, mierda!

Ninguno de los dos siguió hablando, asique Martín se marchó del aula dando un portazo.

Como todavía las clases no habían comenzado, se sentó en el techo a ver si venia el chileno por algún lado. Pero no.

Al final, decidió ir a su casa. Agradeció mentalmente haber conseguido su dirección previamente, sino estaría en un verdadero aprieto.

−Tincho –Lo distrajo una voz ni bien salió por la puerta del colegio.

− ¿D-Dani?

−Hola. –El chico titubeó − ¿Hablaste con Sebas?

−Si con hablar te referís a putearnos un rato, entonces sí. Che, Dani, no quiero saber. Solo quiero irme.

−No, no te vayas –lo detuvo el castaño, tomándolo del brazo. –Lo siento. Sabés que todavía te amo un montón –su voz era temblorosa, pero como había bajado la vista no podía ver si era a causa de la vergüenza o que parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. –pero... Sebas me quiere mucho y él...

−Ya lo sé. Bueno, no, pero dije que no quiero saberlo. Si están juntos, está bien, solo que es raro, pero... Ah, Dani... –Lo tomó del rostro para verlo a los ojos –No estés mal por mi culpa.

Martín hizo un amague de irse, mas, fue detenido nuevamente.

− ¿A dónde vas? Volvé a clases. –La voz de Daniel había cambiado, era suave pero de alguna forma, perspicaz.

−No... No te importa.

− ¿Me estás ocultando algo? ¿A mí? –El tono herido que usó casi le rompió el alma.

−No, Dani, nada que ver –Trató de asegurarle pero ya era tarde.

−Dejá, andá, parece que ahora tenés secretos.

Eso le dolió y le hizo frente.

−Voy a ver a Manuel.

− ¿Él te gusta? –Aventuró − ¿Falta un día de clases y decides ir a confesarte? –Inquirió y Martín se sorprendió de la madurez de su actitud. No se veía enojado.

−No... Sé. No estoy seguro. No sé. Por eso mismo voy a decirle que dejamos de ser amigos.

− ¿Qué? –El paraguayo lo miró extrañado − ¿Crees que te gusta alguien y por eso vas a romper contacto con él?

− ¿Sí...?

−Eh... así no funciona el amor, Tincho.

−Así funciona en mi vida. No quiero enamorarme, y mucho menos de alguien como él. ¿Creíste que me confesaría? No. Creo que lo odio más de lo que lo amo. Si es que lo amo. Pero sí lo odio. Agh, ya me dieron ganas de no ir, pero debo.

−Cuando me rechazaste dijiste que te gustaba alguien, ¿Hablabas de Manuel o de otra persona? ¿O era una simple escusa?

−No estoy seguro. Creo que de Manuel, pero no pensaba en él exactamente, no sé. Estoy confundido y quiero cortar con esta mierda. –Le explicó.

−Bueno... solo que no me parece una buena idea. Pero al mismo tiempo... me alegro.

− ¿Celos? –Preguntó Martín sin malicia.

−Supongo. −Daniel se sonrojó y dio media vuelta. –Voy a llegar tarde, nos vemos después.

−También siento celos –Confesó. –Sebas tiene la suerte que yo no tengo. Creo que debí aceptar mi oportunidad cuando te me confesaste.

El menor se quedó helado y se volteó lentamente hacia Martín, pero este ya estaba caminando a lo lejos.

La panadería tenía un aroma exquisito que hacia volar sus recuerdos. Sintió nostalgia al recordar que su padre le daba $20 para comprar facturas y pancitos a la vuelta de su casa y Martín iba de la mano con Sebastián como "el hermano mayor responsable". No tenían más de diez años.

El rico olor que lo envolvió al entrar a la tiendita le produjo ese sentimiento de añoranza por los viejos tiempos. Además de que lo envolvía el aire dulce que produce cosquillitas en el estómago, el cual después se convierte en hambre.

Se distrajo mirando a la panadera. Definitivamente era la madre de Manuel. Su cara concentrada en la tarea de acomodar aquellos panes era como la del chileno al prestar atención en clase. Y los mismos ojos. Esos ojos...

−Oh, un cliente. –Dijo ella en tono bajo pero feliz− ¿Qué necesita?

−En realidad venía por Manuel...

− ¿Un... amigo?

−Sí, sí.

−Me temo que está enfermo. –Le respondió ella, cabizbaja.

−No importa, de paso veo como está y lo animo–Propuso el argentino con su mejor cara de convencimiento.

La mujer suspiró. Se veía cansada, triste. El rubio se preguntó cuales y cuantos problemas tendría.

−Primera puerta a la derecha. –La chilena le señaló un pasillito detrás de la tienda, el cual daba a una acogedora casa en la parte trasera.

Martín entró a la habitación de Manuel, la cual constaba solo de una cama y cosas desordenadas, no por descuido como en su casa, sino que parecía más extraño. Es como si no supieran que hacer con los muebles y por eso los dejaran ahí, ocupando espacio demás del que debería.

Pero eso es lo que vio a primera impresión. Luego, solo veía a Manuel con cara de estarse muriendo.

Se acercó a la cama rápidamente. El castaño dormía respirando pesadamente por la boca, las mejillas rojas y las ojeras debajo de los ojos.

Martín apoyó su mano en la frente del chico. No necesitaba un termómetro para darse cuenta que Manuel volaba de fiebre.

−La puta madre... –Masculló para sí.

− ¿Mamá?

−No, Martín. ¿Tu vieja no se ocupa de vos? –Preguntó extrañado.

− ¿Qué haci aquí weón...? E-es solo un resfriado poh no te preocup...

− ¿Un resfriado? Estás volando de fiebre, si no tomás los remedios ahora te va a empezar afectar, boludo. Te puede hacer malo en serio.

−Mi mamá está trabajando pa' reunir el dinero, ¿Sí? Te digo que no te preocupes. –Le dijo, mas después se puso a toser y Martín se dirigió a la puerta.

−Yo te compro los remedios.

−N-no, weón, mi...

−No importa, es un regalo –Le aseguró y se fue.

Manuel masculló groserías por lo bajo. Odiaba que alguien que no fuera su madre se tomara las molestias de preocuparse por él. Sin embargo, eso de alguna forma lo hizo sentir mejor, y esta vez se durmió más rápido que antes, soñando algo que no pudo recordar después.

Cuando se despertó, oía ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Se reincorporó un poco, hasta quedar más o menos sentado, aunque le costaba. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y tenía la nariz tapada, y no importa cuántas veces que sonara la nariz, siempre era inútil. ¿Quién lo mandó aquel día a escaparse del colegio en pleno frio invernal y sin abrigo? Eso fue demasiado estúpido. Ahora lo lamenta.

− ¿Martín? ¿O mamá?

Martín fue hacia él con una cajita. La abrió y midió la cantidad de remedio que debía darle al chileno, mientras éste no entendía mucho. Rara vez se enfermaba. Rara vez lo cuidaban.

Le entregó el líquido color naranja, animándolo a tomarlo. El chileno hizo caso, y después de eso, Martín volvió a desaparecer. Al rato volvió con un plato de sopa humeante y calentita.

−No, weón...

− ¿No qué?

− ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias? –Cuestionó.

−Estás hecho mierda, tomate la sopa y dejá de joder.

Para sorpresa del argentino, el menor lo obedeció sin chistar, bebiendo la sopa instantánea que le había comprado a último momento. Cuando terminó, le devolvió el plato y Martín lo dejó a un lado.

El argentino no pudo evitar acariciarle el pelo dulcemente, sentándose a su lado mientras lo cuidaba.

−Dormite...

−No tengo sueño. –Se quejó el chileno en un susurro.

−Entonces contame algo.

− ¿Qué queri que te cuente?

−Ehh... no sé.

La mirada del argentino dio vueltas por la habitación, percatándose de un detalle. La plancha para la ropa y prendas prolijamente dobladas en una pilita.

− ¿Sabés planchar? –Inquirió extrañado.

−No...

− ¿Tu vieja te plancha la ropa? ¿Y te la dobla? –Preguntó, incrédulo.

−Sí, no te burles. –Masculló.

−No me estoy burlando, todo lo contrario. Me dan envidia.

− ¿Q-qué?

Manuel abrió los ojos, mirándolo con evidente confusión. No entendía que podía envidiar de alguien tan humilde como él. Nada. Nada era envidiable. Nada era envidiable porque, justamente, no tenía nada. ¿Y entonces...?

−Bueno, es que... no sé, extraño a mi mamá de vez en cuando. Aunque ella viva tampoco me planchaba la ropa. –Se encogió de hombros.

− ¿Y quién hace las cosas del hogar? –Preguntó algo enternecido por la expresión de niño que ponía Martín.

−Nadie. A veces Sebas. Él me plancha la ropa. –Explicó, sonriendo con cariño –Sebastián es mi hermano, mi mamá, mi mejor amigo... –Suspiró, recordándolo con cariño. Se acordó también de que estaban medios peleados, asique supo que tenía que disculparse cuanto antes.

−Ah... –Respondió Manuel. –Lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano eris tú –se le escapó.

− ¿Posta? –Martín no sabía qué sentir al respecto.

−Sí... creo... es raro –murmuró, avergonzándose. Quizá la fiebre lo hacía decir cosas raras.

No se dijo nada más. Manuel se quedó dormido y Martín solo pensaba en idioteces. Empezaba a pensar lo trágico que sería enamorarse de Manuel, mas no quería llenarse la cabeza de eso, por lo que solo se recostó a su lado a dormir con él, quedándose por si necesitaba algo.

Cuando no pudo dormir más, solo se quedó mirando la nada, sacándose los zapatos y metiéndose en la cama con el chileno porque realmente hacia frio. Antes de eso, le fue a buscar paños con agua fría para ver si con eso le bajaba la fiebre.

Parece que sí.

Sintió lo horrible de esa habitación unas horas después. No tenía ventana. Era realmente atrapante, sofocante. Agradeció que al menos así, la habitación era más cálida. Aunque en verano debe un infierno sin un aire acondicionado. Y dudó mucho que pudieran pagar tal aparato.

Su hilo de pensamientos se vio roto cuando sintió los brazos de Manuel rodeándolo en un abrazo. Estaba dormido. Y probablemente alucinando. Martín deshizo el abrazo y se acostó mejor, a su lado, dejando los paños mojados para otro momento.

Le siguió acariciando el pelo, suave y castaño, intentando conciliar el sueño.

Manuel se acurrucó a su lado, casi pegándose a su cuerpo calentito. No estaba seguro de que eso le hiciera mejor, pero decidió ignorar ese pensamiento y abrazarlo, para quedarse dormido con el chileno entre sus brazos.


	7. Día 10

Manuel se sentó a desayunar con aire de pesadez. Casi se podía palpar en el aire su angustia.  
― ¿Manuel? Si no te sentís bien, no vayas al colegio... ―Le dijo su madre.  
― No... Yo me siento bien, es solo que me duele la cabeza y tengo sueño. ―Le respondió.  
― Por eso mismo digo, si no te...  
― Me siento bien. Bien. ―Afirmó Manuel con mal humor.  
Ni siquiera terminó de tomar su té que ya se estaba yendo. Prefería irse temprano, no importa que llegara antes de que abrieran el colegio.  
Solo quería... llegar.  
Alejarse de su casa y de los acontecimientos pasados en ella.  
Porque aun sentía a esa persona cuidándole en sus delirios y peleándole en su gloria.  
Apuró el paso, dispuesto a llegar temprano y así pedirle a alguien que lo pusiera al día de la tarea. Aunque sabía que no querría hablarle a nadie que no conociera, el hecho de tener un objetivo prioritario lo impulsaba a ir con ganas.  
Sin embargo, no llegó al colegio.  
En la esquina, con los que se había peleado la última vez, lo miraron con desprecio.  
Dos de ellos fumaban, el otro solo miraba amenazante a la gente que pasaba.  
Como a él.  
― Hey... Gonzales, ¿No? ¿Todavía por estos lugares?  
― Uh...  
― Creí que con la paliza que te habíamos dado ibas a aprender a no estar presente en el mismo espacio que nosotros.  
― Estoy yendo al colegio poh asique no me molesten.  
― Jaja...  
Su camino fue cortado por uno de los que fumaba. Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo, pisándolo. Manuel vio en sus ojos la sed de lucha, de destrucción y violencia porque sí.  
Retrocedió, dispuesto a no meterse en una pelea esta vez. Intentaba mantener un buen perfil bajo, no quería cagarlo ahora por culpa de esos tipos.  
Retrocedió y su espalda chocó con el pecho de otro, alguien que se había puesto detrás de él. Lo rodeaban.  
Mierda.  
Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Sintió como le tomaban la mochila desde atrás, quitándosela. Eso era lo de menos, irrelevante, sin importancia, lamentable y oh mierda su libro estaba allí. El que escribía y en el cual ponía completo empeño estaba ahí.  
Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a romperle la cara cuando sintió una mano en su muñeca, deteniéndolo. Se estremeció al sentir el tacto frío del desconocido. Volteó la cabeza lentamente, intentando negar que lo que cosquilleaba en su interior era como un escalofrío de miedo. Pánico.  
Tragó saliva, esperando algún golpe. Veía en los tres pares de ojos que ellos esperaban lo mismo, asique dejaron de esperar.  
Pero algo los interrumpió.  
― No hay clases por paro de docentes. Deberían irse cada uno a su casa y dejar de joder.  
Bendita sea la voz de Martín. Manuel jamás había estado más feliz de oírla.  
― Vamos a volver después de terminar este asunto, Hernández... ―Le gruñó uno.  
― Metete en tus asuntos. ―Le refunfuñó otro.  
― Okay, okay. Entonces, ¿Qué tal si los cago a trompadas y después me hacen caso?  
― ¿Vos, boludo? ¿Martín Hernández enfrentándose contra tres? Pfff... ―Uno comenzó a reírse.  
Manuel sintió como lo soltaban y se dirigían a Martín. Aun tenían su mochila. El chileno comenzó a desesperarse, no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia que le hicieran daño al rubio. Ya no estaba feliz de que hubiera venido, ya no, ya no...  
― Señores, ¿Qué está pasando acá?  
Un hombre uniformado de un color naranja chillón los miraba amenazantes. Tenía un uniforme que parecía extraño para un policía, mas aun así lo era. Manuel suspiró, sintiéndose aliviado. Vio fugazmente como Martín le guiñaba el ojo al hombre y éste correspondía con una sonrisa.  
― Espero que no sea una pelea.  
― No. ―Respondió uno de los chicos ―Para nada.  
― Bueno, bueno. Despejen la zona. Los quiero quilombos.  
Los tres brabucones hicieron una rabieta en silencio, cada uno a su manera. Los que fumaban apagaron sus cigarrillos y el otro chasqueó la lengua, maldiciendo. Pero se fueron yendo, al igual que el policía.  
― ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó Martín, agarrándolo de los hombros.  
― Sí...  
― ¿Seguro?  
― ¡Ay, no! ¡Mi mochila!  
― Venimos a devolvértela, pelotudo. ―Dijo uno de los chicos, prendiendo otro cigarrillo.  
Mierda.  
Solo había pasado un segundo.  
El policía no estaba más.  
Y ellos habían vuelto.  
Y ahora... eran cuatro.  
Uno tenía un palo.  
El argentino pegó la espalda con la del otro, ambos viéndose rodeados nuevamente.  
― ¿En serio creíste que podías hacer pasar al del tráfico por un policía de verdad? Aunque buena jugada, Hernández.  
― Morite, pedazo de mierda.  
Sonrieron. Pero estaban enojados. No habían obtenido lo que querían.  
Martín se pudrió. Estaba harto de mirarlos y aguantarse, intercambiando frases idiotas. Avanzó dos pasos y golpeó al idiota que traía el palo, haciendo que se cayera de culo por el impacto, además de que no lo había previsto. Pisó el palo para evitar que el tarado que quedó medio atontado por la piña lo usara.  
― No me hagan pelear, ¿Dale? Devuélvanle la mochila y punto.  
― No me hagas reír, rubio.  
― Chupame ésta a ver cuánto te reís...  
El que fumaba, quien tenía la mochila de Manuel, parece haber llegado a su límite paciencia. Palpó en su bolsillo, sacando el encendedor. Lo prendió e hizo un ademán de prender fuego la pertenencia de Manuel, por lo Martín decidió actuar rápido. Lo agarró de la remera mientras sentía que le impedían el avance, agarrándolo del brazo.  
El chileno entró en crisis, pero hubo algo que lo sacó de su estupor.  
Martín necesita ayuda.  
De atrás, dirigió una patada a la entrepierna del que sostenía a Martín, dejándolo en el suelo agonizante de dolor. El que quedaba, le asestó un golpe en la cara, haciendo que perdiera el equilibro, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Se agarró la nariz e hizo un esfuerzo para que las lágrimas no se le escaparan. Ugh, dolía y ardía, y comenzó a pensar en que podía empezar a sangrarle.  
El grito que pegó Martín le hizo olvidar cualquier dolor, ya que con aquel sonido había expresado más sufrimiento del que había podido albergar.  
Se giró a verlo justo a tiempo, para ver como el imbécil que fumaba le estaba quemando el brazo, mas apenas alcanzó a verlo porque al segundo, Martín le había pegado un cabezazo que lo dejó inconsciente.  
El argentino siseó y se apretó el brazo con fuerza.  
Faltaban dos tipos.  
El que nunca habían vencido y el que se levantó del suelo con el palo.  
Manuel no lo pensó, simplemente tomó su mochila y arrastró a Martín hacia el primer taxi que pasara, aunque tuvo que correrlo y decirle a gritos que parara, y luego decirle en el mismo tono alterado que arrancara. El conductor obedeció, mas insistió en que le dijeran a donde se suponía que debía conducir.  
Martín le dio su dirección y Manuel los ignoró.  
― Dejame ver. ―Le ordenó, pero Martín negó con la cabeza. ― Mierda, ¡hazme caso! Deja de ser tan weón y dejame ver.  
― No.  
Y esa fue toda la conversación. Manuel quiso seguir insistiendo, pero Martín parecía enojado. Miró por la ventana durante todo el recorrido con aire ausente.  
Al llegar a la residencia Hernández, pagó Martín y entró casi cerrándole la puerta al otro en la cara. Éste se coló en la casa y lo siguió hasta el baño. El argentino sacó una cajita y se desinfectó el brazo con alcohol, soltando algunos quejidos de dolor.  
Manuel le daba vueltas alrededor, diciéndole que era un idiota y que debía ir al hospital, que él lo acompañaría o que como mínimo lo dejara ayudarle.  
Martín lo ignoraba.  
Cuando terminó de vendarse el brazo herido, la gasa se tiñó de rojo. No sangraba porque había sido solo una quemadura, nada grave, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que padeciera las punzadas de quemazón.  
― Martín conchesumare si no me respondí ahora y no...  
― Dejame en paz. Andate.  
― ¡Martín! ¡No me voy a ir! ―Le gritó, colérico por la forma en que negaba su ayuda.  
El mayor lo miró con expresión dura. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y su boca parecía enojada también. Y Manuel se dio cuenta que estaba luchando por no llorar.  
Bajó la vista y suspiró. Se dio cuenta que no había estado siendo una ayuda para nada, y sintió lo peor que podía tener como peso en su alma, ese sentimiento que siempre le había dado un malestar enorme y había sido la carga más grande de su vida.  
Manuel, eres un maldito estorbo.  
Eso fue lo que sintió.  
― Lo siento. Por... causarte problemas. No te volvai a meter, la próxima deja que me la arregle solo y ya, ¿Sí? Pero tú no te metas más en mis asuntos, no quiero que te lastimen más. ―Murmuró suave, con un tono extrañamente delicado.  
La respuesta lo desconcertó.  
― ¿Vos sos mogólico? ¿Cómo te voy a dejar así? ¿Qué luches contras tres, no, cuatro hijos de puta vos solo? ¿Y si se les iba la mano y te mandaban directo al hospital? ¿O peor?  
Manuel se quedó perplejo. Eso no se lo esperaba para nada.  
― Yo... eh... o siento, weón. ―Es todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.  
― Pelotudo, que se te ocurra meterte otra vez en algo así y encima reprocharme por defenderte.  
Martín hablaba serio. Preocupadísimo. Abrazó al chileno con su brazo sano, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro del menor.  
― Es solo que... no quiero que te pase nada malo por mi culpa, pero tu vai y dejas a dos noqueados en un segundo... ―No pudo evitar la admiración en su tono de voz. ― Y yo no quería pelear, pero ellos tenían mi mochila y...  
― Ya sé. Solo... dejá de hablar del tema. ―Sugirió Martín y a Manuel le pareció perfecto.  
Se quedaron en silencio.  
Manuel reflexionó un rato mientras que su amigo parecía estarse quedando dormido. Pensó en lo agradecido que se sentía y en la vergüenza que le daba decirlo. En su vida la única persona que lo había defendido con su vida había sido su madre y por eso la amaba con el alma. La calidez en su pecho empezó a no ser solo por el hecho de que Martín se presionaba contra él, sino también porque empezaba a sentir ciertas cosas por el otro.  
No, esperen.  
Manuel no quiere esos sentimientos.  
Uh, pero es demasiado tarde.  
Ya están allí.  
El chileno suspiró con pesar y le acarició el cabello al rubio, como si con ello le transmitiera lo agradecido que se sentía, cuanto lo adoraba en este momento... Su cabello era suave, agradable. Se relajó un poco al enredar sus dedos con las finas hebras color doradas al sol, todavía vagando entre sus emociones, intentando descifrarlas con claridad.  
― Che... estoy hecho mierda. Me voy a dormir, si querés quedate sino andate.  
― Me quedo. ― Respondió inmediatamente ― Me... me siento culpable por lo que pasó.  
― Y sí, es tu culpa.  
― ¡Hey!  
― ¿Qué? ¿Se suponía que tenía que decir "no es tu culpa, fui yo quien me metió en la pelea y fue decisión mía"? nah. No es cierto. Vos me obligaste a entrar a esa pelea.  
― ¡No lo hice!  
― Sí.  
― ¿Cuándo dije yo "¡auxilio, Martín weón ayúdame poh que van a matarme!"? ― Le contestó, sintiéndose peor por lo que decía. No obstante, vio que Martín sonreía.  
― Nunca, pero te llega a pasar algo y yo me muero.  
Manuel pestañeó, sin entender bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo. El otro solo salió del baño y se acostó en su cama, esperando a que el castaño lo siguiera.  
El chileno se acostó en la cama con el argentino, observó fijo. El aludido le correspondió la mirada, serio. Al final, el menor rehuyó sus ojos verdes, poniéndose nervioso, teniendo constancia por primera vez de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.  
Y así y todo, todavía se sentía en deuda con él... mas la culpa se hizo insoportable cuando vio de reojo como las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas del rubio.  
― ¿Martín? ―Preguntó, sintiendo como se le apretaba el corazón.  
― Mgh...  
― ¿Te duele mucho?  
― No.  
Manuel supo enseguida que era una vil mentira.  
Martín se refregó los ojos y ladeó la cabeza para que el otro no lo viera. Se mordía el labio con fuerza y apretaba los puños.  
El chileno iba a decir algo pero pedir perdón constantemente no iba a servir para calmar el malestar del argentino, y no es como si fuera una persona que viviera diciendo que lo siente. Se quedó allí, a su lado. Haciéndole compañía. Le acarició el pelo de nuevo, triste. Se preguntaba por qué era tan idiota. Se dio cuenta que no era su culpa ser desgraciado y que los demás lo odiaran, mas se sentía culpable y se permitió echarse la misma culpa.  
Sus dedos viajaron del cabello a la cara, la cual Martín dejó de evitar que el otro viera. Le tocó las mejillas, los labios y la nariz. Recordó que a él quizá le había sangrado la nariz, por lo que se tocó y se dio cuenta que no era cierto y que ni siquiera le dolía.  
Volvió al cabello del rubio mientras éste suspiraba y se acurrucaba, tranquilo como jamás lo hubiera imaginado.  
Se quedó hasta que Martín se quedó dormido.  
Luego, se levantó despacio, dispuesto a salir de la casa.  
Sentía que todo lo ocurrido aun le hacía mal, mas intentó ocultarlo para fingir en su casa una sonrisa y no agobiar a su madre.  
En la puerta de la casa, se encontró con Sebastián. Él puso mala cara.  
― ¿Qué hacés acá?  
― ¿Qué te importa? ―Respondió algo sensible, malhumorado.  
― Es mi casa.  
― Martín está herido, aunque no es nada grave.  
― Yo tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a vos... te voy a decir algo. Aléjate de mi hermano. Le das muchos más problemas de los que ya tiene.  
Probablemente nadie le hubiera creído si contara que Sebastián Artigas le hablaba con tono amenazante. En serio, hoy era un día de locos.  
― Oye, yo no...  
El rubio lo interrumpió y entró por la puerta, empujándolo hacia afuera y cerrando la puerta con llave.  
Mierda.  
Este día no podía haber ser peor.

* * *

Perdón por el hiatus (?) Pronto lo terminaré c:


	8. Día 11

Oh, discutiendo de nuevo.

Te preguntas qué les sucede a estos chicos.

Luego te dices oh, no pasa nada, se aman y aun no están listos para admitirlos.

Una sonrisita tonta amenaza con escaparse de tu rostro, mas la evitas y sigues en tu mundo de fantasía donde todo es color de gay, colores evriguer y esos dos chicos resolviendo sus problemas.

Espera, Martín te está hablando.

―¿Eh?

―¿Nos estás escuchando?

―Eh... sí.

―No, no es cierto.

―Es que están discutiendo sobre lo mismo hace rato y me perdí entre mis pensamientos ―te encogiste de hombros.

El argentino se hizo el ofendido, pero tú sabes que está fingiendo. Le sonríes levemente.

―Me pregunto si podré dejarlos un segundo solo sin que se griten... ―Añades.

Los dos se miraron y desviaron la mirada en seguida.

―...o que pase algo raro entre ustedes.

―¿Raro? ¿Qué quieres decir? No hay nada de raro entre nosotros. ―Se adelantó a decir Manuel, obviamente a la defensiva.

―Qué picarona, señorita psicóloga. ―Te sonrió Martín.

―No... ―Negaste, aunque quizá fuera cierto porque era un buen día y todo era alegre.

Y claro, te enteraste de todo lo ocurrido.

La pelea, el héroe Martín, el lastimado Martín, los dos en una cama.

Wow.

Te encanta cuando Martín habla demás.

El punto es que no puedes dejar de mirar todo esto como una sesión de ayuda marital, y eso te hace gracia.

Siguieron hablando, los problemas de Martín, el libro de Manuel, los problemas en la escuela de ambos. El rubio estaba recibiendo ayuda por parte del menor, pero aun así no había logrado mejorar sus notas, solo empeorar el impecable promedio del chileno.

Al final, los tres quedaron en verse el sábado en una plaza cerca de tu casa, solo para sacarse de encima un poco el ámbito escolar. Por ahí eso ayudara a los chicos.

―¿Martín? ¿A qué hora acordamos? ―Le preguntaste, observando el humo que salía de tu boca por el frío que hacía.

Martin soltó humo también, pero a diferencia tuya, él estaba fumando.

―Mirá, si yo llegué re tarde, Manuel ya no va a venir. Dijimos que nos veíamos como a las dos y ya son casi tres y media.

Bufaste por el tiempo que habían estado esperando. El que Martín llegara tarde no era cosa para sorprenderse, pero que Manuel llegue una hora y media más tarde, sí. O que no llegara.

Le preguntaste al ojiverde si tiene su número.

―Ahora lo llamo. Espero que no le haya pasado nada. ―Suspiró y sacó su teléfono. Estuvo un rato con el celular pegado al oído, pero nada― La puta madre, no contesta.

Le dijiste si quería que hablaran de algo en especial, vistos que solo estaban ellos dos y el otro no vendría.

―Sí... ¿Hay alguna manera de desenamorarse? ―Preguntó casi con inocencia.

―No, que yo sepa. ¿De quién te enamoraste? ―Inquiriste, ignorando el hecho de que ya lo sabías.

―¿No es obvio? ―Contestó, pateando una piedra y terminando su cigarrillo.

―Sí. ―Le preguntaste por qué quería desenamorarse.

―Porque es una mierda. Estar preocupado todo el tiempo por el otro sin saber si te quiere o no de la misma forma, o si te quiere de alguna forma. Qué sé yo, no me gusta.

―Pero te gusta.

―Él me gusta.

―Por eso.

Se quedó callado y se revolvió el pelo. Luego esbozó una media sonrisa de "y si no queda otra..."

―¿Vos decís que le diga?

―Yo creo que sí.

Te encogiste de hombros. Añadiste que eso depende de él, pero que con lo poco que lo conoces ya sabes que es una persona que prefiere el dinamismo y...

―"...que las cosas pasen".

―Que las cosas pasen. ―Repitió― Es cierto. Si no le digo, lo único que va a pasar es el tiempo. Bueno, ya que tampoco sabemos qué le pasó, ¿Puedo ir ahora a su casa? Y después te llamo y te cuento lo que pasó.

―Dale... ―Asentiste y el se fue casi corriendo.

―¡Manuel! ―Gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta de la panadería.

Pero estaba cerrada, y no parecía que hubiera alguien. Los estantes estaban vacíos y el cartelito estaba en "Close".

―¿Manuel? ―Susurró un poco extrañado. Volvió a insistir y de atrás salió una figura.

Era manuel.

Sin embargo, se notaba por sus ojeras que no había dormido nada y tenía la expresión de un muerto. Abrió la puerta en silencio.

Su mirada se encontraba perdida e hizo un esfuerzoen focalizarse en Martín. Parecía demasiado ido, como si estuviera en una burbuja lejos de él, poniéndose a distancia abismal de la realidad. Sus ojos miel estaban apagados y el único reflejo que se podía vislumbrar relataba todas estas cosas en silencio.

―¿Que pasa? ―Lo tomó por los hombros, tratando de ser suave, preocupado de verdad. Nunca lo había visto así. Se parecía a un niño a punto de llorar.

―Mi hermanita se murió... ―Murmuró con voz quebrada.

En primer lugar, Martín no sabía que tenía una hermana. Segundo, mucho menos sabía que estuviera enferma. No obstante, no dudó un segundo en abrazarlo con fuerza y darle su apoyo.

―¿Querés hablar de eso?

Manuel, con la cabeza pegada al hombro del argentino, negó con la cabeza. A Martín le pareció que estaba llorando, pero no dijo nada. Le pasó la mano por la espalda, acariciando suavemente mientras mecía el cuerpo del menor de manera protectora.

―No... no es el fin del mundo ―Suspiró, intentando animarlo sin cagarla. Le sería difícil puesto a que siempre la terminaba embarrando, pero esta vez era más grave que cualquier otra situación.― Sé que cuando un ser querido se muere es muy difícil. Cuando te caiga la ficha de que esa persona no está más y no vas a poder compartir tiempo con ella se te va a ser más duro. Lo sé porque así fue con mi mamá... pero después de un tiempo, te das cuenta que no vale la pena llorar, ya que esa persona que te quiso no hubiera querido que vos te la pases llorando y seas infeliz. Si algo aprendí es que lo mejor que podés hacer por alguien que se murió que querías un montón, es ser feliz, así la persona esta va a poder estar feliz de que, a pesar de todo, estás feliz. Agh, no sé si se entiende. Soy la peor compañía para estos momentos.

―No... ―Murmuró él― Tienes razón pero... eso no hace que deje de doler... ―Su voz confirmaba que había estado llorando, o que aun lo estaba haciendo.

―Mmh... ¿Querés salir a dar una vuelta y refrescar tu cabeza? Podemos comprar galletitas y por ahí te sentís mejor... ―Ofreció Martín, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Manuel se apartó, negando con la cabeza otra vez. Se refregó los ojos levemente hinchados por el llanto y lo observó con seriedad.

―Tú... todavía no entiendes...

―¿Entender qué? Si te dije que mi mamá también se murió hace unos años y...

―No, no eso... Martín, yo no vine a Argentina a estudiar. Vine para ayudar a mamá a trabajar para que pudiera mandarle la plata a papá y que le pagara los remedios a mi hermana. Ahora que ella ya... no está... ―Se volvió a frotar los ojos, como si de veras se esforzara por no lloriquear y ser fuerte. A la vista, no lo estaba logrando.― Martín, ahora que ya no está no hay necesidad de quedarnos. Mamá quiere volver a Chile con papá.

―¿Qué? No, pará... osea... ¿Te vas? ―Preguntó el rubio, nervioso y doblemente preocupado.

Lo invadió una extraña desesperación de decir "no" e imponer esa negación. Sin embargo, la reprimió. La cuestión era más sencilla que eso antes sus ojos: Manuel vino, Manuel se va. Manuel está y me confunde, entonces si Manuel se va no me confunde más. Pero en esta ecuación había algo que le rompía todo el maldito cálculo: Yo quiero a Manuel y no quiero que se vaya.

Entonces mandó todo a la mierda.

Él sabía lo que quería, lo que no iba a aceptar.

Martín Hernández sabía que se había enamorado de Manuel.

Del amargo, nerd y mala onda de Manuel. Del tierno, creativo y único Manuel.

Y ahí era cuando todo se derrumbaba en Martín.

―Sí, me voy.

Le daba miedo preguntar cuándo, pero así y todo lo hizo. Empezó a enfrentarse a la realidad y se dio cuenta lo sabio que había sido todos estos años al decidir no enamorarse de nadie ni caer en ese veneno que llaman amor. No, solo te hiere y te consume de a poco, Martín lo sabía porque le había ocurrido a cada uno de sus amigos, excepto a él, hasta el día de hoy: y tenía en claro que había tomado la desición correcta todos estos años al alejarse de las relaciones serias.

Sin embargo, no es como si fuera completamente un negado, simplemente jamás encontró el otro par de soquete color naranja que le llaman amor de tu vida y todas esas mierdas. Y dudaba que Manuel lo fuera, pero jamás tendría la oportunidad de saberlo porque él ya no estaría aquí para comprobarlo.

―Mamá sacó los pasajes para mañana temprano.

Martín asintió. No lo miraba. Ya no lo miraba.

―¿Martín?

―Entonces esto es una... ¿Despedida? Porque... no sé, si vas a estar muy ocupado para que te acompañe al aeropuerto creo que...

―Si no quieres venir, no vengas. ―Respondió cortante, entendiendo el cambio reacio en el rubio― Pero... ten la decencia de no cagarla ahora ―Añadió en voz más baja.

―No... Es que ya se cagó. La idea era... qué sé yo. No había idea. Eso era lo que me gustaba de nosotros. Las cosas simplemente pasaban. ―Se encogió de hombros, diciendo lo que se le venía a la mente, confundiendo un poco al chileno.

―Bueno... pero la vida es lo que pasa.

―No todo lo que pasa es malo. A veces sos muy cerrado... bueh, no importa. Yo... creo que me voy yendo, si no te jode.

―Como dije, si no quieres venir, no vengas, y si no te quieres quedar, no te quedes. Haz o que quieras. ―Contestó y la culpa se adueñó de Martín al verlo apretar los puños y bajar la cabeza.

―Entonces me voy. Hasta... hasta cuando se te ocurra volver. ―Sus palabras eran dulces, siendo sincero aunque sonara algo cruel.

Lo abrazó otra vez, esta vez más fuerte, porque ahora era él quien necesitaba sentirse consolado, importándole un comino si Manuel estaba peor.

―Te voy a extrañar. ―Hundió su rostro en el cuello del menor, permitiéndose un momento de debilidad.

―Yo también... ―Oyó que la voz de Manuel se quebraba de nuevo.

Se separon y Martín aprovechó la cercanía que todavía tenían para plantarle un beso simple y casto sobre los labios.

Manuel cerró los ojos, esperando a que sería más. A que vendría un consuelo dulce y lleno de amor, pero eso no llegó más. Realmente no le habían dado cabida a ese tipo de cosas en su rara relación de amigos.

―Cuando salga tu libro, yo lo voy a leer. Y le voy a decir a la gente que te conocí cuando eras un pendejo aburrido que se molestaba en fastidiar personas como yo. Y la gente se va a reír y yo voy a hacer que sí con la cabeza y me voy a reír y voy a pensar en vos y te voy a extrañar. Así que, terminá de escribir tu libro si me querés dar una razón para extrañarte. ―Le dijo y sintió algo que le dolía adentro, como si se quebrara una ventana que lo dejaba ver el paraiso y de repente no había nada detrás de los vidrios rotos.

―Supongo que tengo que terminar ese maldito libro. ―Contestó Manuel, gimoteando, aun luchando por no ponerse a llorar.

El otro asintió y le pellizcó cariñosamente la mejilla. No le daba la cara para sonreír, por lo que levantó la mano en modo de saludo y se dio media vuelta. Tenía el "chau" atragantado en la garganta, empero se lo tragó.

Y Martín salió por aquella puerta con la idea de que no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

Y le daba igual.


End file.
